Do you?
by hana-lai
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are best of friends...Then... Well, summary is too long just read the complete summary inside. S+S as always...^.^
1. Chapter 1

~ Hi!!! It's me again! I'm back! So here's another story that I made...I mean another crazy story that came into my mind! Well, Just wanna say thanks to those people who reviewed my last story...A very BIG THANKS!!! Hope you like this story as much you like the other one! It's also S+S! Hope you ALL like it! ~hana-lai.

**Summary:**

*** Syaoran and Sakura are best friends since they were kids! Now, they're already in Grade 8, 14 years old according to my calculation. Syaoran is as hot as ever...I mean still so HANDSOME! Also he had fallen in love with Sakura even she's so BOYISH!!! What do you think will happen? Well, just read and find out! ^.^

**NOTE:**

+++ In this fic, Sakura and Eriol are cousins! And at the same time Tomoyo is Eriol's girl! Also Sakura is rich! I mean her father is...a successful businessman! Touya also here has a girlfriend namely, Keikei. Also Syaoran and Touya is buddy! Yeah! You're reading it right! They're friends! And Tomoyo will not appear yet! You'll know why as you read this fic! And no 'MAGIC' thing here! Sorry guys for many changes but it's needed! Well, On with the story... and major OOC... I've warned you guys already...

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own CCS! If I own them I wouldn't write this fic! I only own the character that's not appearing on the anime...Ok?

__________________________

** Do you...? **

Chapter 1

_** SAKURA **_

" Hey kaijuu!? Wake up! You're going to be late...as usual!" Touya yelled as he banged the door of her sister room.

" 5 more minutes..." I said, as my soft bed don't want to let go of me yet.

" No more 5 minutes kaijuu! You only got 5 minutes left--" he was cut-off by a loud--

" WHAT!?! Why didn't you wake me earlier!" I said as I quickly rushed to my bathroom and take a bath... or rather a 'quick' bath.

After that, I hurriedly went to wear my school uniform then, fixed my hair. I went to pick my favorite cap and my backpack! [A/N : Their school uniform is different from the uniform of Tomoeda! It's like the um... uniform wherein don't have cap. So? Sakura's Cap is a CAP! As I was saying she's BOYISH! Ok! I'll stop here.. I'm blabbing! Sowi...]

Then, I hurriedly went to our dining room and saw my dad and my brother who are eating their breakfast, of course. _Hey! When I woke up late, Dad already left... Why..._ I thought as I stared at Dad as if he was a ghost.

" Morning Sweetie... You sure are early today." Dad said as he took sip of his coffee.

" Huh!? But Touya said I only have 5 minutes left..." I was cut-off by my so annoying brother.

" Yeah! Kaijuu you only have 5 minutes left before 7:30! You didn't let me finish you suddenly shout." Touya said as he laughed...not just laughed a really HARD laugh!

I stomped really hard at his foot, " Itai...!" he yelled. I smiled in satisfaction as I went to sit on my chair that's just beside my father and across my brother. 

" You know Touya, You really disturbed my sleep!" I whined as I eat my breakfast.

Touya smirked. Here he goes again... " Oh, sorry for disturbing your sleep Kaijuu." he said and I knew it!

" FOR MY SAKE! Stop calling me Kaijuu! 'Cause I'm not and Besides, I'm already 14 years old! So? Quit calling me like that!" I whined at him again but if Dad wasn't there I was going to yelled this in front of his so... annoying face!

" Oh yeah! I almost forgot you're already 14. I think I'm not going to call you kaijuu anymore..." Finally! " I'm just going to call you Monster... ne?" he said, and then laughed.

I growled at him! But, he just decided to leave us. I mean going to school. " Grrrr...He's such an annoying oniichan!" I said as I heave a sighed.

Anyway, I'm Kinomoto Sakura! 14 years old! I live in this HUGE house with my soo...nice, kind, responsible, and almost everything Dad, namely Kinomoto Fujitaka. He's also a very successful businessman. That's why were rich like this. And next was my soo....annoying brother Kinomoto Touya, he really want to annoyed me in anyway he can! But I know deep inside he's a caring and loving oniichan. So? Where's my mom? Well, she already died when I'm still 3 or something. But its fine with me 'coz I know that Mom is in a much better place...And another thing! I'm not that girly-you-know! I more like to wear pants and loose t-shirt! Imagine leaving with 2 guys in your house! And I really hate wearing this school uniform! It's so...SHORT! Yuck! Good thing! That school doesn't mind me wearing a cap!

" Mistress, Your best friend is already here." one of our maids said.

" Thanks! Dad, I gotta go! See you later!" I said as I give my dad a kiss on his cheek.

" Ok Sweetie! Bye...Have a nice day!" he replied with a smile.

Then I went outside. Even though where rich I just feel like walking to reached our school. Of course I'm walking with my best friend.

" Hey! Morning Syaoran..." I said as I meet him. Like me, he also walked to school even though he's also rich like me. I mean he's definitely richer than me!

" Morning! So? I notice your early today. Something wrong?" Syaoran asked as we walked towards our school.

I put my cap on my head. " Well, thanks to my so...Loving oniichan that he wakes me saying that I have 5 minutes left before 7:30!" I exclaimed annoyed again remembering that fateful incident.

I hear my best friend laughed. " OH! I should really thanked Touya for waking you up that early so I wouldn't wait for you that long!" he said, laughing even more.

" Haha...Very funny Syaoran!" I said as I crossed my arms. Totally annoyed! Honestly speaking, my brother and my best friend would make a good team! A team where in to annoyed Kinomoto Sakura!

Syaoran, knowing Sakura, her best friend will get easily annoyed. " HEY! I'm just kidding!" he said.

" Yeah! It's fine." I said as I gave him one of my smiles.

He sighed. " C'mon! Let's go!" I said as I run up to school with my best friend following behind...

_**SYAORAN **_

" Hey! You're a cheater!" I yelled as Sakura reached the school first.

" Huh!? Give up Syaoran! I'm faster than you..." she said to me with her tongue stuck out at me.

I just sighed at her childishness...Heck! Knowing Sakura she's always like that! Childish, sweet and so... kind! That's why; I'm in love with her! Yeah! I'm in love with my best friend! Not just any other person but my B-E-S-T-F-R-I-E-N-D!

Actually, I didn't notice it first...First, when were just grade four I just have a crush on her...then when we're grade six I suddenly realize that it's not a crush...my feelings developed and it becomes...LOVE. Until now, I still have this feeling for her. Good thing! She's dense to notice this. The only thing she knows is were best of friends.

Well, I'm Li Syaoran! 15 years old! Ya! I'm a year older that Sakura! I just live besides Sakura, In short were neighbors! Yeah! It's such a small world! Anyway, I live with my Mom, Li Yelan! She's soo... nice like any other moms! For me, She's like my both father and mother. Even Sakura like my mom too. Well, maybe because she lost her mom like I lost my dad.

[A/N: Yeah! I know, Syaoran's mom is a little well, strict! But in my fic. She's so nice...ok?] As for me, I also like Mr. Fujitaka, actually he treats me like one of his son and I treat him like my dad. Well, my dad died when I'm still young. But, I kind of accepted it already. I know my dad is in a much better place...like Sakura's mom.

Next, I also live with my FOUR annoying sisters! They are Li Xiefa, Li Fuutie, Li Feimei, and Li Fanren. Their number one hobby is to annoyed me! They fuss over cute things! Especially to Sakura and Cute guys! But, it's also fun having them in our home. And I'm contented for having them...Another thing, were also rich! I mean my mom owns many companies here in Japan and some in China!

As I walk towards our school, many girls looked or should I say stared at me with those hearts in their eyes...Oh! I really hate that look! They're so....annoying!

" Hi Li." One of the girl said, with her flirting smiles.

" Morning Li." The other one said, while smiling so sweet at me.

HECK! When do these girls planning to leave me alone! Every morning this thing occured! How I hate those kinds of Girls! Why does they just be like Sakura...Nice, Sweet, and almost everything...but then, Sakura is unique!

" Hey Syaoran! Those girls are looking at you again." Sakura said as she received some glares from the girls.

" I know! This always happen." I replied as we reach our classroom. Yeah! Were classmates.

" Morning!" Sakura said as cheerful as ever! That's why almost all the students there like her.

" Morning Kinomoto/Sakura." they replied. " Morning Li." they continued.

" Morning." I simply replied.

My family and close friends are the ones allowed to called me by my first name... That's why some of my classmates called me Li but Sakura have the right to called me Syaoran... she's my best friend after all. 

Then Sakura went on talking some of her close friends there...namely Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. Then here comes our teacher and what do you expect...another day in school!

_________________________

END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!

Whoa! How did you like it! Anyway, What does Syaoran's mother true name? 'Cause in some fic its Yelan while in some are Ieran! But in my fic it's YELAN! Ok!? But tell me what's the true Ok!? Yeah! Tell me in your reviews whether you like it or not! I mean whether you like the story or not...

REVIEW 

~hana-lai! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!!! Just wanna thank those who reviewed my story! I really appreciate it!

**Jared:** Hey! ^.^ Nice chatting with you...Thanks again! ^.^

**Idiot1988:** Hi! Thanks for saying to me the correct name! And thanks also for reviewing this story of mine! ^.^

**Xiaoyu Ling:** THANKS! Don't worry...'ll do what you've told me! Thanks for your advice and sorry also because of that! But, Also thanks for reading this story! ^.^

Thanks GUYS! For reviewing this! Hope you like this chapter!!!

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own CCS! If I own them I wouldn't write this fic! I only own the character that's not appearing on the anime...Ok?

________________________

**Do you...?**

Chapter 2

" Hey Syaoran! I have a favor to ask you..." Sakura said to Syaoran, with those pleading puppy eyes as they walk to their houses.

_Not again! Those pleading puppy eyes that I can't refuse..._ Syaoran thought then smile. " Ok! What is it? Hope it's not eating Konnyaku." he said.

Sakura giggled. " Of course not! You don't like that food...Besides, you'll going to be hysterical when you eat that food." she said knowing that her best friend really hate that food.

" Glad you knew it." Syaoran replied with a smile. " So? What's your favor?" he continued.

" Um...You know....Math test is coming up and--" she started to explain.

" So?" Syaoran said, but deep inside he already know what Sakura is trying to say.

Sakura sighed. " Oh C'mon! You already know what I mean! Teach me! Please..." Sakura said.

Syaoran laughed. " Yeah! I know you're going to ask that! Besides, even if you didn't ask that I'm still going to teach you Math. Knowing you, you really hate math!" he explained.

Sakura gave Syaoran one of her smiles. " YES!!!! You're the best! Last favor...?" Sakura said.

" Ok! What is it, again?" Syaoran said.

" Let's study Math in your house because big bro might be there with his girlfriend. Besides, I really want to see your mom and your sisters." Sakura explained.

" Really? Just tell me that you want to study in our house because of the food...C'mon! Tell me...It's our secret! Ya know" Syaoran said trying to annoy her best friend, again.

Sakura blushed. " Well, Sort of! But, Not! You really are irritating!" she exclaimed.

Syaoran laughed. " Ok Fine! I'm just kidding! Well, were here! Are you going home first or after we finish studying...?" he asked.

" I'm just going home later." Sakura said. As she and Syaoran enter the mansion.

~

" Welcome home, Master Syaoran and It's nice to see you Mistress Sakura." Wei greeted them.

Sakura smiled. " Same here Wei!" she said as cheerful as ever.

Syaoran just give Wei one of his rare smiles.

" C'mon Sakura! We need to study!" Syaoran said as they went towards Syaoran's room.

~

" Whoa! Syaoran your room is a total-- MESS!" Sakura exclaimed as she enter her best friend's room.

Syaoran sweat dropped. " Hehehehe...I forgot to clean it! And as if your room is not messy as mine! I think your room is messier than mine! Well, Let's just study at the Living room. Ok?" Syaoran said.

" Well, I hate cleaning my room! Yeah! I think your right! C'mon!" Sakura said as she closes the door and went to the Living room.

When they got there, they started reviewing...

" What!? To add and subtract radicals combines radicals which are similar then..." Sakura was cut-off by Syaoran.

" No! To Add and Subtract radicals, first transform those which are not in its simplest form, then combine radicals which are similar and indicate as addition those radicals which are not similar. Ok?" Syaoran explained to a very confused Sakura.

" And another thing, Radicals are similar if they have the same indices, the same radicands." He added.

" Huh!? You know, I really don't understand any word you say." Sakura frankly said.

Syaoran fell. " Well, It's goes like this...." as he make an example to Sakura and do the solving.

" There! You get it?" Syaoran asked. _You should get it by this time..._ he thought. It's perfectly fine with him if Sakura doesn't get it right away... He's delightful to teach HER. 

" Yeah! It's really easy! I should listen to Math class more often!" Sakura said.

" Yeah! Your right there." Syaoran said as her Mom came to the view.

" Hey Mom!" Syaoran said as he went to his mom and give her a kiss on the cheek.

" Hi! Oh, Hi Sakura!" Mrs. Li Yelan greeted as she saw Sakura.

Sakura smile brightly. " Hello Mrs. Li! Nice to see you again." she said, cheerful as ever.

" Same here. Well, Do you kids want some snacks. I bet you two are hungry after that horrible review in Math." Yelan offered.

" Yeah Mom, especially Sakura." Syaoran said as he smirked at her.

" Oh! Well, Just wait here." Yelan said as she left to get some snacks.

Sakura glared at Syaoran." Hey! Why did you need to say it! It's really embarrassing!" she almost yelled.

" Huh!? I thought you're hungry." he said.

" Yeah! But why do you need to tell it that loud!"

" Sorry...I didn't really mean it." Syaoran said, sincerely. Now, he's really afraid that Sakura's going to get angry with him.

Sakura smiled. " Got you on that one!" she said, as she laughed so hard.

It's Syaoran's turn to glare at her, of course a 'joke' glare! " That's a dirty trick!" he said as he came closer to Sakura while Sakura started to back away... knowing what Syaoran would do.

" Hey! Don't do what you're going to do! I can read you're mind!" Sakura said as Syaoran cornered her.

" Really? Then you should know that you need to...RUN!" Syaoran said as he started to attack Sakura by tickling her.

" Hey...hahahaha... That's...hahahahaha........Enough!" Sakura said, as she can't control herself from laughing.

" HOW CUTE!!!" Said a voices that's coming from the door.

Both Sakura and Syaoran look to see that the Li sisters is they're looking at them. " Hi!" Sakura said.

" Hey you two are cute!" Fuutie said.

" Yeah!" Xiefa agreed. " Right Sis?" she continued.

" Yup!" Fanren and Feimei replied, as the four of them giggled.

_I guess they never change..._ Sakura thought as she stares at the 4 girls then sweat dropped.

" Hey Girls! Why are you bothering your brother and his friend?" Yelan said as she came to the room with the snacks. " Ok Here you go kids." She said as she place their snacks in the table..

" Thanks, Mrs. Li." Sakura said as she pick and eat some of the snacks-- Home made cookies to be exact.

" Your welcome." Mrs. Li said as she decided to leave them because she has some work to do.

After they're done eating, Sakura notice that it's already 6:30." GOSH! Time to go home." She said as she stood up, wear her cap and her back pack.

" I'll accompany you..." Syaoran offered as he too stand up.

" Awwww...How sweet!" the Li sisters said, in glee.

Sakura giggled. " Huh!? My house is just next door!" she said, now laughing.

Syaoran blushed. " Well, um...well, 'cause I want to!" he defended. _What a lame excuse! Baka Syaoran! _he thought.

Sakura sighed. If Syaoran really wants he'll never stop. " Ok! Fine! C'mon! Big brother would be angry." She said as she started to walk towards the door.

" Bye!" Sakura said specifically to the Li sister.

Then both (Sakura and Syaoran) of them went towards the Kinomoto household, or should I say their mansion.

" Were here, Syaoran! Well, Bye!" Sakura said as she hugged her best friend. For her it's just a simple friendly hug, but for Syaoran it got a deeper meaning that's why he blushed. But as we know Sakura is too DENSE to notice it.

" Yeah! Bye! See ya tomorrow and good night!" Syaoran said as he keep on hiding his blushed.

" Yeah! Goodnight!" Sakura said, as she entered their mansion.

Syaoran look and smile one last time at Sakura as she entered their house then went home.

~

" Hi Keikei!" Sakura greeted her brother's girlfriend.

Keikei smiled. She has a dark brown hair that reach about her mid back and have a bark blue eyes...She also has the sweetest smile, maybe one of the reasons why her brother falls in love with this girl. " Hi Sakura!" she said, cheerfully.

" Hey Kaijuu! What took you so long? Where did you go?" Touya said starting his hobby again.

Sakura got angry. " SHUT UP!!! You said, I'm not a Kaijuu anymore!" she said.

Touya slapped his forehead. " Oh Yeah! I almost forgot! You're a monster now...Sorry monster!" he said.

Sakura growled in replied.

" Look! You're growling!" Touya said.

" Hun, stop teasing your sister..." Keikei said.

" Look! Your girlfriend is on my side...BEH!" Sakura said as she stuck her tongue out.

Touya sighed. " Hun, which side are you?" he asked.

" Of course!....At your sister!" Keikei replied. Then laughed when she saw the look at her boyfriend's face. Of course I'm just kidding! Both of you!" she said.

" Whatever! Well, where did you go?" Touya asked as he looks at his sister.

" Oh! I went at Syaoran's house...we study for our upcoming Math test!" Sakura said.

" Is that so? Well, I've got news for you?" Touya said.

" Really? What is it?" came the excited replied.

" Remember your favorite cousin?"

" Eriol?"

" Exactly! He'll be going here!"

" REALLY!? GOSH! I can't wait! When he's coming???" Sakura asked now, very excited.

" Whoa! Slow down Monster! He'll be here the day after tomorrow." Touya said.

" YES!!! Can't wait for him!" She said, forgetting about the 'monster' part.

" Ya I know, the fact that he's your favorite cousin. Well, I got to take Keikei home!" Touya said as Keikei decided to go home because it's getting late.

" OK! Bye Keikei! Take care!" Sakura said, with her smile.

Keikei smiled. " Thanks! Bye!" she said.

" Hey! Don't try to ruin our house, and monster would you mind combing your hair it's really a MESS!" Touya said as he left to take his girlfriend home.

_Who cares!? I like my hair this way! _Sakura thought, as she didn't bother combing her hair.

**_ SAKURA_**

After Touya and Keikei left, I hurriedly went up in my room.I mean my room...is not that clean as you thought. Clothes everywhere, books as well! I went to change my school uniform into a short and a t-shirt! You know, I'm much comfortable wearing this, than those girly clothes...you know sleeveless, short shorts, mini skirts, and whatever! I really didn't care anyway!

" I need to clean my room or else Dad will scold me again..." I said to my self as I started to clean my room.

GOSH! I'm soo....excited! Eriol is coming here! It's been 2 years since we meet! In his last letter he told me that he already have a wonderful girlfriend! What's her name...? Oh! Daidouji Tomoyo! She's also Japanese... Whoa! Cuz is already growing... Imagine! He already has a girlfriend! Me? I don't want to have that boyfriend... I'm not yet ready in that commitment! And.... ewwwww! Me and a boy! YUCK! Yeah! I have many friends whose boys...but not one of them dare to be my suitor! They include me as one of them! You know...because I'm soo...BOYISH! And I like it the way it is...

**_______________________**

**END OF 2ND CHAPTER!!!**

At last! How did you like it? I think Sakura will regret everything she say...I think...About those clothes and BOYS...

And I know Touya's girlfriend has a weird name...but for me and my co-author Keikei is a nice at the same time cute name! Well, is it nice or not? C'mon tell me! I'll wait for reviews again...And thanks once again!!!

** REVIEW please???**

~hana-lai! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!!! Thanks for those who drop a review in the last chapter! I really appreciate it! ^.^ You're guys are really nice...

**Jared:** Thanks! Your really nice to tell me some of my mistake in the last chapter! ^.^ And THANKS!!!

**Sweetliliacblossom:** Hey! I really don't thought making Syaoran a Girl or should a GAY! Ewwww...And I can't take Syaoran like that!!! But oh well, Thanks I really don't thought of that thing! ^.^ THANKS!!!

**Time Warp:** Well, Yeah! Kaijuu means monster but Touya is annoying her little sister! You know! That's why he's still calling Sakura, Kaijuu but in different language or word! Hope you get what I mean! Anyway, THANKS!!! ^.^

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own CCS! If I own them I wouldn't write this fic! I only own the character that's not appearing on the anime...Ok?

_________________________

**Do you...?**

Chapter 3

Sakura, Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu are watching the soccer practice. At the same time Sakura is waiting for Syaoran and Chiharu waiting for her boyfriend, Yamazaki. Then Naoko noticed that Sakura is deep in her thoughts.

" Hey Sakura! What are you thinking? Any problem?" Naoko asked.

Sakura looked at Naoko and smile. " Oh! It's nothing. I'm just thinking of my cousin who's going over here." She replied.

" Huh? What do you mean going here? Where did he or she come from?" Rika asked, a little confused.

" What I mean my cousin is going here to have his vacation or whatever! I don't really know what he's going to do here! Anyway, Rika he's a HE! You know Hiiragizawa Eriol! My cousin from England?" Sakura said as Rika slightly blushed. Then she suddenly remembers that Rika has a little crush at her cousin.

" Oh! Hiiragizawa Eriol! You know HIM well, Rika! Isn't it?" Chiharu said, teasing her friend at the same time 'cause Rika to blushed harder.

" Huh? What are you talking about?" Rika said, really shy by now.

" Oh! C'mon! Give up! You have a crush on him! I think when we're still elementary? When he go here to visit Sakura...then you meet him?" Naoko said, smiling.

_CRUSH!? Oh c'mon!_ Sakura thought starting to get bored. Knowing her, she's BOYISH that's why she doesn't have any crush and doesn't care anyway.

" C'mon! I'm just Grade 4 when I see him! Well, Sakura does Hiiragizawa have a girlfriend already?" Rika asked.

" Oh!!! Rika's getting jealous!" both Chiharu and Naoko teased while Rika just stuck out her tongue to her two friends.

Sakura smiled. " Well, Yeah! On his last letter he said to me that he already have a girlfriend! She's also Japanese but, I don't know well her yet!" Sakura explained. Before Rika could reply--

" GOSH!!! I got some chores to do! Well, gotta go guys!" Naoko said as she started to leave.

" Wait! Let's go home together! I also need to go home...Bye!" Rika said as she and Naoko went home.

" Sakura, I think they're done practicing! Well, gotta go!" Chiharu said as she went over her boyfriend.

" Bye!" Sakura said, and then here comes Syaoran.

Knowing Syaoran, he's soo....Hot! That's why many girls like him. And also some of them envy Sakura. You know why?

" Hey! C'mon! Let's get going!" Syaoran said.

Sakura sighed. " You know, I really don't want to go home yet! How 'bout we played some basketball... with the guys!" Sakura said referring to Syaoran's teammate at the same time Sakura's close Boy Friends.

Syaoran thought it's a good idea agreed with her, but some part of him don't want to allow her...maybe because she's going to be tired...But if that's what Sakura wants...It's fine with him. So he decided to call his teammates, Ken, Riyu, Makoto, Yoshke, and Tai w/ his girlfriend Kaori agreed with him since they also like Sakura's company while the other said they needed to go home early...So they decided to play at the nearest court.

" Ok! The first team will be Syaoran, Tai, and Makoto!" Kaori said as she decided to be their referee. " Well, The second team will be Sakura, Riyu, and Yoshke!" she continued.

" Ok! The first who scored 10... will be the winner!" Kaori announced. Then the game started when Kaori blow her whistle.

The ball was in Sakura's team! Sakura dribbled it while Syaoran is blocking her so she wouldn't get any points.

" Hey! You're not getting away from here..." Syaoran said, smirking.

Sakura smirked as well. " Do you think so? What if..." she said as she passed the ball to Riyu who's at the three point line....Well, What do you expect? He made a swift move and throw it towards the basketball ring....SHOOT!

" 0-3! In favor of Sakura's team!" Kaori announced.

Sakura, Riyu, and Yoshke give each other a high five! " Nice move Riyu!" Sakura congratulate him.

" Oh! It didn't even break a sweat!" Riyu proudly said.

The ball is on the other team...And Syaoran is dribbling it while Yoshke is blocking him. He saw Tai near the court at the same time no ones guarding him...So Syaoran decided to pass it to him. Of course Tai didn't waste anytime... he shot it!

" Ok! 2-3! Love yah Tai!" Kaori yelled. " But still, in favor of Sakura's team!" she continued.

Sakura smirked. Riyu just passed the ball to her while as usual Syaoran is blocking her. Then she saw Yoshke running, she passed the ball to him as Yoshke made a perfect lay-up!

" 2-5! Still...Sakura's team on the lead!" said the referee.

Of course Syaoran wouldn't let this happen so he steal the ball to Sakura using one of his techniques. But Riyu is guarding him. He saw Makoto and passed the ball to him who made a perfect shot!

" GOSH! 5-5! Scores is tied!" Kaori yelled.

The game goes on. Each of the is determined to win that game. Even it's just for fun! Syaoran's is really guarding Sakura. Knowing her she's good at ball games, specially this game.

HECK! She's so...good when it comes to this game! Syaoran thought as she stared at Sakura.

" Hey Li! Wake up! They're on the lead!" Tai, one of his close friends said as he caught him staring at Sakura. _I knew it! You like your best friend more than a friend!_ he thought then smirked.

Well, The game goes on... Until, the scores became tied. 8-8! One shot left! As I was saying, they are determined winning that game. Syaoran have the ball while Sakura is guarding him.

" Give up Syaoran!" Sakura said, smirking.

" Nah..." came the replied. But too late, Sakura got the ball then started to run towards the 3-points line while dribbling the ball...She's not that sure if she's going to make a point, because she's not that good making 3-points. Of course Sakura didn't waste anytime she hurriedly throw up in the air towards the ring!............ SHOOT!

" 8-11! Sakura's team wins!" Kaori announced. While Sakura and her teammates cheered!

" Hey! Your best friend is really good!" Makoto said, wiping his sweat.

Syaoran just smirked. " Of course! I teach her!" he said proudly, but Sakura heard him.

" Hey! What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

" Oh C'mon! Admit it! I'm the one who teach you how to played this..." he said.

Sakura sighed. " Yeah! But still, me, Riyu, and Yoshke wins this game...! BEH!!!" Sakura said as she give high fives at her teammates and stuck out her tongue at Syaoran's who did the same to her.

" Yeah! You're good!" Riyu said.

" Oh Tai! You're also good but Sakura is much better than you..." Kaori said as she gives Tai a hug.." Eww... I forgot! You're sweaty! Wipe your sweat, first!" she continued as she let go of Tai.

" Huh?" Tai said as his friends laughed at him.

" Oh! Well, I think it's already time to go home! Bye guys! C'mon Syaoran!" Sakura said as she started to leave.

" Yeah! Well, Bye! See Ya tomorrow!" Syaoran said as he follows Sakura.

" Are those two a couple?" Kaori asked.

The rest laughed. " Huh? What are you talking about?" Tai said.

" Yeah! Those two are just best of friends." Riyu explained.

" And besides, Sakura is some kind of BOYISH..." Makoto said.

" Yup!" Yoshke agreed.

Kaori sighed. " Oh! I thought they are. They look perfect together!" she said.

" You think so?" Yoshke asked.

Then they notice that Kaori is some kind of right. They notice that they already need to go home...They say their good byes to each other then went home.

~

" Hey Syaoran! Know what?" Sakura said.

" No. I don't know yet! What?" he replied.

" Cous is coming over here tomorrow! Isn't it great!?" Sakura said, getting excited again.

Syaoran looked confused. " Cous? Oh! Hiiragizawa! Well, That's great!" he said. Him and Eriol is buddy but still, they still not on the first name basis.

" I know..." Sakura said.

_Heck! Sakura? Why do you have to be so nice like this? So cheerful and almost everything? I can't really help my self on falling in love with you...Oh! Sakura..._ he thought as he stares at her.

" Hey! Something on my face?" Sakura asked as she caught her best friend staring at her.

Syaoran blushed. " Huh? Oh! Nothing! C'mon let's get home!" he said as he started to run.

" Hey! Your a cheater!" Sakura said, she also started to run to catch up with her best friend.

____________________________

**END OF THE 3RD CHAPTER!!! ^.^**

Finally! So? How did you guys like it? Nice or not? Well, sorry about the whole basketball scene. I'm not really good at that thing but I can't also think of any...Well, I just use it to explain to you all how close Sakura to some boys and also enjoy their company rather than the girl talk they have...Maybe some of you notice it? Anyway, Thanks again for those who review my story! ^.^

** REVIEW please. . . . ^.^**

BYE!!! hana-lai ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!!! Thanks for those who review my story! You people are so nice… ^.^

**Sweetliliacblossom:** Well, I think I really didn't understand what you have said...Anyway, THANKS again for reviewing this! Hope you like this one. . . ^.^

**Little Sakura:** HEY! Hi! So? In this fic, you are like Sakura....? Oh... Well, THANKS for reviewing my story and I try to e-mail you when I update! Ok!? ^.^

**Jared: **Hi! Well, You said in your last review that Sakura hates being tease...? That's right! Well, in this case... As you know Syaoran likes Sakura...you know...Syaoran always want to get the attention of Sakura in any way, And that way is teasing Sakura! Gets? I kinda forgot to tell this in my last e-mail to you...Anyway, THANKS!!! ^.^

**Sylversuicune-88:** Hey! You really want Sakura being 'girly' don't worry....It'll happen when Tomoyo came..... hehe.... Anyway, THANKS!!! ^.^

**Summary:**

*** Syaoran and Sakura are best friends since they were kids! Now, they're already Grade 8, 14 years old according to my calculation. Syaoran is as hot as ever....I mean still so HANDSOME! Also he had fallen in love with Sakura even she's so BOYISH!!! What do you think will happen? Well, just read and find out! ^.^

**NOTE:**

+++ In this fic, Sakura and Eriol are cousins! And at the same time Tomoyo is Eriol's girl! Also Sakura is rich! I mean her father is.... a successful businessman! Touya also here has a girlfriend namely, Keikei. Also Syaoran and Touya is buddy! Yeah! You're reading it right! They're friends! And Tomoyo will not appear yet! You'll know why as you read this fic! And no 'MAGIC' thing here! Sorry guys for many changes but it's needed! Well, On with the story.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own CCS! If I own them I wouldn't write this fic! I only own the character that's not appearing on the anime...Ok?

~

**Do you...?**

Chapter 4

Today is Saturday, and Sakura is excited because today her favorite cousin is arriving...she woke up about 7 in the morning...you know she's very excited. Since her cousin will be arriving at their house about 11 a.m.

Then she takes a bath and wears her favorite outfit, baggy pants and a t-shirt. She also wears her favorite sneakers and her favorite cap...of course he's going to see again her FAVORITE cousin that's why she wears almost all her favorite clothes. Then she just combed her hair but didn't bother to comb it properly. She went to their dining room.

" Morning Dad and Touya..." she said as she takes her seat in the dining table.

" Morning sweetie! You're really excited about Eriol...?" her Dad asked.

Sakura smiled. " Yeah! Is aunt coming along?" she asked.

" I don't think so? She's has a hectic schedule back at England so I think it's only Eriol." Fujitaka explained.

" Hey Monster! Is Li coming over here?" Touya asked.

Sakura start to get annoyed. " Shut up! I'm not a monster! Anyway, I don't know. Maybe...why?" she asked eating her breakfast.

" Nothing! Just asking...Why? Is asking a crime?" Touya said, smirking.

" Nope! Why? Did I say it?" Sakura defended. Then what do you expect... another debate!

" Kids, your starting again... " he said, calmly.

" Oppss.... Sorry Dad! Touya's fault!" Sakura said.

Touya was about to defend him self when one of their maids came.

" Mistress, your best friend Master Li is here. He's at the Living room." She said.

" Oh! Thanks Aya." Sakura said as she went towards at the Living room while laughing at Touya.

~

" Morning Syaoran! What brings you here?" Sakura said.

" Morning! Nothing! House is soo... boring so I just decided to go here. Why? Are you busy?" he replied.

" Nah... Just waiting for Eriol." Came the replied.

Then Touya came. " Morning Syaoran! Hey! Do the two of you want to come with me?" he said.

" Morning Touya!" Syaoran said

" Why? Where are you going?" Sakura asked to her brother.

" Oh, To Keikei! Wanna come?"

" I'm in!" Syaoran said.

" Well, since Syaoran agreed! I'm in!" Sakura said. Then the three of them decided to leave.

~

" Hi Hon!" Keikei said as she saw Touya, as she gives him a kiss.

" Same here!" Touya said.

" Hi Mikagami!" Syaoran said.

" Li you're here! Hi, also to Sakura." Keikei said with her smiles while Sakura replied to her with smile.

" Oh, Come in!" Keikei invited.

" Oh! You have a basketball court! Can we play, please?" Sakura pleaded.

" Sure! But I think Ken is playing..." Keikei said.

Syaoran looked confused. " Whose Ken?" he asked to Keikei.

" I forgot to tell you! He's my younger brother... He's about your age." she replied.

" Oh! Well, Ok! C'mon Syaoran!" Sakura said as she dragged Syaoran towards the court.

Touya sighed. " She's always like that."

" Well, that's great... not like Ken. He's so... well he's always lonely and something like that. He also doesn't want some company you know he's a loner... " Keikei explained with pity in her eyes.

" Don't worry Hon. Maybe Sakura and Syaoran will make him happy. You know those two..." Touya said as he cheer up her girlfriend.

Keikei smiled. " Thanks Hon. Well, you know Sakura and Syaoran look good together..." she said.

" Huh? The Monster and Li? Nah...they're just best of friends." Touya said. _Yeah! But they're still young...I think..._ he thought.

~

" Hey! Can we play with you?" Sakura asked with Syaoran behind her.

The boy was really about their age; he has brown hair and light blue eyes... Like Keikei.

" No!" the boy said firmly.

" Huh?" Sakura said.

" I say, I don't!" the boy said again.

" Hey! Don't yell at Sakura...she just wanted to be friendly." Syaoran defended her.

" So? I don't care!" the boy said.

Well, Sakura got annoyed. " Fine! If you don't want... " Sakura said.

" Yeah!" Syaoran agreed as he and Sakura decided to leave.

The boy thought for a moment... " Hey! Wait!" he said.

Both Sakura and Syaoran stop and looked at the boy. They both looked at each other... and there's one thing in their mind. _What does he wants this time._ Sakura and Syaoran both thought.

" Well, ... um... sorry. I really didn't mean to say it." the boy said sincerely.

Sakura smiled also Syaoran can help but smile a little. " It's fine! Right Syaoran?" Sakura said as she walks nearer the boy.

" Yup! Anyway, I'm Li Syaoran...and that boy... eh! What I mean girl that's beside you is Kinomoto Sakura." Syaoran introduced but at the same time got a glare from Sakura.

" Haha... very funny Syaoran!" Sakura said. While Syaoran just smile innocently.

" You two are nice. Well, I'm Mikagami Ken. Nice meeting you two." He said.

" Same here!" both Sakura and Syaoran said.

Then they decided to play basketball... Ken vs. Syaoran. Both of them are really good... But unfortunately, Syaoran is more good that Ken that's why he won the match.

" You're good Li!" Ken said.

" Also you, Mikagami."

" Well, Just call me Ken..." Ken said.

" Fine! If you call me Syaoran..."

" Sure Syaoran!" Ken said, with a smile.

Sakura approached them. " Hey you two! You're both good! You'll make a good team! Too bad Syaoran... you're already in soccer team." Sakura said while she patted Syaoran on his shoulder.

" Oh C'mon!" Syaoran said.

" Oh! You're also in soccer team Syaoran?" Ken asked.

" Yup! Actually, I'm the captain!" Syaoran said, proudly.

" Really! You're good!" Ken said.

" Hey! You two are already in first name basis! Mikagami, just call me Sakura..." Sakura said.

Ken smiled at her. " Oh, Fine! I call you Sakura then you call me Ken! Deal?" he said.

" Deal, Ken!" Sakura said then the three of them laughed.

" Its nice meeting you two! You know you're the only friends I got now..." Ken said.

" Nice meeting you also... But do you really mean you only got us?" Sakura asked.

" Yes. But today, I'm so happy because you two became my friends! Thanks..." Ken said.

Syaoran can help himself but to smile... " Well, It's our pleasure meeting you... right Sakura?" he said.

" Yeah! Oh! Syaoran! Its already 11 Eriol is already at the house!" Sakura said.

" Oh! I almost forgot! You call Touya, I'll just wait here for you two!" Syaoran said as Sakura call her brother..

When Sakura left, Ken Suddenly asked Syaoran." Um... Are the two of you are boyfriend and girlfriend--"

" How I wish..." Syaoran murmured at the same time blushed at Ken's comment.

" What?"

" Oh! I said of course not! Were just best friends..." Syaoran said.

Before Ken could reply, Sakura arrived with her bro and Keikei.

" C'mon Syaoran! Bye Ken!" Sakura said as she dragged Syaoran and say good-bye to her newfound friend.

" Bye Ken! Hey Sakura! I can walk by myself!" Syaoran said as Sakura keep on dragging him. But deep inside he's enjoying it.

Ken laughed and Keikei was surprised to see her brother laugh again. " Bye Sakura and Syaoran..." he said.

" Hey! Looks like my brother is happy today...Can I ask why?" Keikei asked as soon their visitors left.

" Sakura and Syaoran are so nice! They're my friends already!" Ken explained.

" Great!" she replied._ Thanks Sakura and Li._ She thought.

~

" Eriol!!!" Sakura said as she saw her cousin then give him a hug. " GOSH! I really miss you!" she said still hugging Eriol.

" Me too Cous! But you know.... It's kinda... hard to breathe......." Eriol said.

Sakura let go of him. " Oppps! Sorry..." she said with a smile.

Then Eriol spotted Syaoran. " Hi Hiiragizawa! Nice to see you again!" Syaoran said.

Eriol sighed..." Hey Li! Drop the formality! Call me Eriol..." he said.

" Sure Eriol! Call me Syaoran..." Syaoran said as Eriol smiled.

" Fine Syaoran!"

" Good! Now the two of you are on the first name basis... How 'bout we have some snacks... I'm starving!" Sakura said as she touches her stomach.

Both Eriol and Syaoran laughed. " Huh? You really never change! You're always starving!" Eriol said, with his trademark. He smirked.

" Yeah! I definitely agreed with you Eriol!" Syaoran said, smirking as well.

This two annoyed Sakura." GOSH!!! Touya and Syaoran are enough! Why do Eriol need to join the team...!" She said while the two just keep on laughing. They did really enjoy annoying Sakura.

" Good! Were already 3!" Touya said as he came to the view.

Syaoran just stare at Sakura. Looking at her annoyed face makes Syaoran a little happy because she's just so adorable. Of course Eriol notice this and smirked, _Oh! Something fishy is going on here... _he thought.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**END OF THE 4TH CHAPTER!!! ^.^**

Success! I'm finally done again at this chapter! Well, there's another character appear...What do you think will be Ken's role? Ohhhh.... You gonna need to wait for that!!! And LOOK! Eriol's here! What do you think he'll going to do! Glad it's only Eriol but what if Tomoyo arrive? Hehe...not yet.

Thanks for those who review my story! And please review again...Flames are allowed but please use nice words...Ok!?^.^

** REVIEW please. . . . ^.^**

JA!!! hana-lai ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late chapter guys. . .^.^;;;

Anyway, thanks for those who review my last chapter! Know what? I really appreciate it! You all people are sooo...as in super duper so nice! Hope you don't mind reviewing this chapter and giving some comments! Also very BIG thanks for those who include me in their favorite list... I'm so flattered! TNX A LOT! ~ hana-lai!

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own CCS! If I own them I wouldn't write this fic! I only own the character that's not appearing on the anime... Ok?

~

**Do you...?**

Chapter 5

**_ SAKURA_**

It's been a week since Eriol's arrival... He's also studying at our school. You know as an exchange student! Today, were here at our school...It's our recess time! As usual many girls are drooling over my cousin!!! YEAH! It's just a week and Eriol is already like a beehive that's surrounded by bees! Poor Eriol... Well, I have to admit my cousin is handsome. What do you think will happen when all of these girls know that Eriol already have a girlfriend? Poor girls...

" Hey Sakura! Your cousin is already one of the popular boys here in just a week!!!" Tai said. I'm eating with my guy friends since Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu have some important things to do.

I smiled. " Yeah! You know that cousin of mine is a girl magnet! That's why....," I explained. "but too bad, he already have a girlfriend." I continued. That makes some of my friends looked at me, shocked.

" He is!?" Yoshke asked.

" Yup!" Syaoran who's beside him reply at the same time laughed at my cousin. Syaoran is really sometimes..... well, I forgot about it.

" How come I didn't see her?" Riyu asked. One of Syaoran's teammate and one of my friend.

" Well, remember he's a exchange student so her girlfriend is in England." I explained.

All of them nodded. They mean they already understood. Then the so exhausted Eriol came to us.

" Hey Cous! How was the chase with those girls?" I said, starting to tease him.

Eriol just ignored me and give me his smirking face. I think there's something in his mind... Before I could tease him more our bell ring signaling for the end of our recess, the students, including me started to go back to our own classroom.

**_ NORMAL _**

It's already their dismissal time, the three (Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol) really don't want to go home yet.

" Guys! I really don't want to go home yet. " Eriol said.

" Same here... " both Sakura and Syaoran said.

Then an idea struck at Sakura's head. " Hey guys! How about we go to Ken's house! Let's pay him a visit!" she said cheerful as ever.

Syaoran smiled at her cheerfulness. " Yeah! You're right!" he agreed.

" Ehem....! Does the two of you mind telling me who the heck Ken is?" Eriol said as he smirked. _Syaoran have something for my cousin... _he thought.

Both Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped. Knowing Eriol, he doesn't want to be some kind of Out of Place or something like that. "Well, hehe....He's our new friend. Yeah! Let's go over him and we'll introduce you to him. Right Syaoran?" Sakura said.

Syaoran blushed a little because Sakura is staring at him but Sakura don't notice it. Too bad Eriol does and smirk once more.

" Sure!" he said. Of course Syaoran notice it and give him one of his glares...

" So? C'mon! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sakura said as she started to drag her best friend and her cousin towards Ken's house.

~

" Hey!" Ken excitedly said as he saw Sakura and Syaoran with a guy.

" Hi Ken!!!!" Sakura cheerfully said as she gives Ken her friendly hug. Ken blushed. Of course Syaoran noticed it and feel a little jealous.

Then Ken turned towards Syaoran..." Hi Syaoran!" he said.

Syaoran 'faked' smiled. " Hi!" he replied. Then Ken looked at Eriol.

" Eriol, he's Mikagami Ken. Ken, Hiiragizawa Eriol, Sakura's cousin." Syaoran introduced, as he noticed him looking at Eriol.

" Hi Mikagami! Nice meeting you! Just call me Eriol." Eriol said as he shakes hands with him.

" Just called me Ken...Nice meeting you too Eriol." Ken said as he smiled at him while he and Eriol shakes hands..

" Anyway, what are you doing here...? I mean aren't there are more important things to do than to go here?" Ken said as he leaded his friends inside their house.

Sakura smiled. " Well, we're just bored so we just went here...Why? You don't want us to be here?" she said, teasingly.

" Of course not! I'm just asking... you know just being curios." Ken explained.

" Oh!" that was all Sakura could say.

" Guys! Can we have some things to do 'cause you know it's so boring in here..." Eriol suddenly blurted out.

Syaoran stared at him at the same time agreed at what Eriol had said. " Yeah! That's the reason we go here. We're bored!" he said.

Then they thought what interesting thing they would do...

" How 'bout we play some basketball!" Syaoran suggest.

" Its ok! But... HELLO!? When we last went here we already play that! How about another suggestion?" Sakura said to her best friend.

" Yeah! You're right... Sorry."

" No Syaoran. It's fine." Sakura replied sweetly.

Then an idea struck at Ken's head! " How about we play p.s?" he said. 

" DUH! It's only for two players! I mean were 4! How about the other two...cheering for the other two. I think it's unfair for those who'll not be playing." Syaoran said in a matter-of-fact tone.

" Yeah!" both Eriol and Sakura agreed, while nodding their heads.

" Oh! I forgot to think about it. Well, I guess another idea..." Ken said as he thought again.

" It's ok. Well, I've got an idea... how about we go outside and stroll somewhere out there. You know..." Sakura suggested.

The three made a face. " Nah. That would just make us tired, cous!" Eriol said. " How about we just watch a movie over here!" Eriol continued as that idea struck at his head.

" What a great idea! We have some horror movie!" Ken explained as he got up and get some of it.

Sakura gulped. Of course Syaoran noticed it. _Oh yeah! I almost forgot Sakura hates horror movies..._ Syaoran thought.

" Hey Sakura? You alright?" Syaoran asked concerned at his best friend.

Sakura nodded. " Yeah! I'm fine!" she replied.

" Guys! Here is it!" Ken said as he shows them the movie.

" Hey! I think this is interesting." Eriol said as he shows them the movie he wanted to watch... it's title is "The Ring".

"Hoe! Do you think so?" Sakura said, slightly getting nervous. 

Eriol looked at her. " Yup! Why? Is there something wrong with this cous?" he said. He didn't know that Sakura is afraid of horror or any thing that deals with scary things even though it's just a movie. Only Syaoran knew about it.

When Ken and Eriol were arranging the place where they're going to watch, Syaoran went besides Sakura. " Don't worry. Just sit beside me. Ok?" he whispered to her.

Sakura looked at him. " Thanks. You really are my best friend!" she exclaimed as she sit in one of the sofas there.

Syaoran looked somehow disappointed. _Yeah. Just you best friend... _ he thought as he sit beside Sakura.

** _SAKURA_**

OH MY GOSH!!! I can't believe that I'm watching this horror movie! It's really scary!!! Good thing I sat beside Syaoran. He's really nice. He said to me that he's just going to sit beside me! Isn't he so sweet!? Well, he's the only one who knows that I'm afraid of these things! Thanks for Touya! Actually, it's his fault why I'm so afraid in these things!!!

" Hey Sakura? Are you still fine there?" Syaoran whispered beside me so Eriol and Ken wouldn't hear that I'm afraid of it. Maybe they laughed at me if they know about this! You know, they treat me like a boy I mean only Ken! 'Cause sometimes Eriol thinks of me as a girl and that's why were so close...

"Yeah! Thanks..." I said to him as he continued watching the movie.

Know what? Maybe I change my mind... I always thought that I want the boys to treat me as one of them. But now I realize that they should also treat me like a girl. You know a lady. I mean well, I guess it's my fault. I'm the first who acts like a boy! Dress like a boy! The problem is I dunno how to dress like a girl! GOSH! Maybe I should stay like this...

**_ END _**

After the movie is done they decided to go home. Eriol and Syaoran first went outside because Sakura need to go to Keikei because Touya has some message for her.

" Hey Syaoran! I know what's your secret..." Eriol said giving him one of his smirks.

Syaoran looked at Eriol curiously. " Huh? What are you trying to say?" he asked.

" Oh c'mon! As if you don't know what I'm trying to say!? I know you have liked my cousin secretly!" Eriol blurted out.

Syaoran blushed almost a thousand or rather millions shades of red. " Huh! How...th...the heck did you know!?" he asked, shocked.

Eriol laughed really hard. " Oh C'mon! It's really obvious! I think only my cousin didn't know about this... Right?" he said.

Syaoran sighed. " Yeah! I really like your cousin since. I dunno! It just came! Actually, I don't like her!" Syaoran admitted.

" You don't?" Eriol said, now shocked.

Syaoran nodded. " I love her..." he said, sincerely.

Eriol smile. " I knew it! If I were you I'll tell her sooner or later. If not someone might take her away from you.... You know my cousin is pretty but not that shown. You know what I mean." Eriol explained while Syaoran nodded. Then Sakura came to the view.

" Hey Guys! C'mon! Let's go!" Sakura said as she run towards the direction of there home.

" Yeah! Coming!" both Syaoran and Eriol said as they ran after Sakura. But In Syaoran's case, Eriol's word still rang in his head... _Tell her sooner or later... If not someone might take her away from you... _

______________________

** END OF CHAPTER 5 **

How was it!?!?!? Nice or not!? Hope you tell it in your reviews...Sorry for this lame chapter... Also about the movie that appear in this chapter... Honestly speaking, I didn't watch yet that movie! It's just a horror movie that's a box office hit here in the Philippines. That's why; it's that first horror movie that appears in my mind. LOOK! Sakura is starting to change and Eriol already knows about Syaoran's biggest secret!!! What do you think will happen next!? Well, You need to wait for the next chapter! Ok? Gotta go!

BYE 

~ hana-lai! ~ ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

Hi!!!!!! I'm so touch for those NICE people who really like this story of mine! I'm so touch!

**Illusion:** You're a very good observant... THANKS for your review! Hope you like this chapter. ^.^

**Magma-Dragoon:** You think so? (hugs) MY GOSH! I'm sooo...TOUCH in your so nice Review! Hope you like this chapter... THANKS! ^.^

**Catherine Perey: **Sorry for the bad dots. If you kind of reading this chapter...But THANKS for your comments! That comment will help me a lot! THANKS! ^.^

**Montserrat T:** You really like this fic... THANKS! ^.^

Anyway, Sorry guys for the late updating...You know schoolwork, then when you got home Homework! Heck! It really doesn't leave me! Anyway, I guess that's the life of a teenager...Right? So? Here's chapter 6! Hope you all out there like it!!!! ~ hana-lai ^.^ 

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own CCS! If I own them I wouldn't write this fic! I only own the character that's not appearing on the anime... Ok?

___________________________

**Do you...?**

Chapter 6

**_KEN_**

What's happening to me??? Since Sakura got here yesterday... I can't forget her? Why? I'm some kind of confused!!! Am I in love with her? Nah... It's a stupid thing to think of! Were just friends! Besides, it's like she like someone else...And HECK! It's just been a month since we meet... Does it possible for me to be in Love in that a short time? I'm so confused! What am I going to do!?!?!?!?

" Ken?" I heard my older sister called me.

" Huh!?" that's was all I could say. Besides, I'm wondering why my sister suddenly called me by my first name... He's calling me 'BRAT' Touya and her are really compatible! Torturing their little sister and brother!

" Well, do you something on your mind? You know... I can help you, if you need any that's it." she suddenly said.

Whoa! She really knows me! " It's nothing..." I lied.

" Oh C'mon! HECK! I know you! You're my little baby bratty brother! C'mon!" she said, starting to annoy me again.

" Okay! Fine! It's just there's something really bothering my mind. You know..." I as cut-off by her.

" Let me guess! A girl!? Right!?" she said.

" Shhh... Mom might heard you!?" I said. I really don't want my mom to know about this. I'm her little baby boy! She would be probably shock when she knows that I'm having problem. Not just a simple problem but a GIRL!

" Oh! I guess I should stop calling you my baby brother... You're growing! So? Who's the UNLUCKY girl?" she said.

She is starting it again! " KEIKEI!!! She's not unlucky!" I almost yelled at her.

She giggled. " Ok! Whatever! So? Who's this girl my brother is worrying about?" she asked, sincerely. I hope so...

I felt my face heat up. " Ok! Um...she's Sakura." I admitted.

I saw shocked was written all over my sister face. " Sakura?! As in Kinomoto Sakura? The little sister of Kinomoto Touya? My boyfriend? The daughter of---"

" YEAH! She's Kinomoto Sakura! Will you stop asking question! Heck!" I said, cutting her-off.

"Yeah. Sure...I just can't believe that YOU!? My BROTHER!? Has actually fallen for the SISTER of my BOYFRIEND! So? What are you going to do about it?" Keikei said in disbelief.

I sighed. " That's why I'm talking to you! I don't know what to do!?" I said.

" Well, I think you should tell her about your feelings...maybe she feels the same way...You might lose that chance!" she said to me.

" Impossible! I think she love someone else... Better than me! HECK! I'm so confused! I dunno what I'm going to do! I'm afraid of rejection!" I admitted to her. Yeah! I'm so afraid of being hurt that much! Maybe because Sakura is my first love.

I heard Keikei sighed. " Oh C'mon BRO! You should not be afraid of being rejected! If she rejects you... maybe she's really not the one for you and there's someone who's waiting for you. Maybe somewhere out there! C'mon! You should try..." my sister said. Trying to cheer me up.

" I can't really take it. You know what I mean. It's like seeing the one you love with someone... if she rejects you!"

" oh... You really don't understand me!? If you really LOVE her you should let her go! Besides, you really didn't say or should I say admit to Sakura about your feelings! So? How would you know if she likes you or not!?" She explained.

I thought for a moment. Yeah! Keikei is really right! I should tell her. If she loves me back... I would be the happiest teenager boy here in Tomoeda but if she didn't return my feelings... I guess I should just accept it...

" Thanks Sis! I think I made up my mind. Your such a great help!" I said as I gave my sister one of my smiles.

She smiles back. " It's nothing... Just to help my baby brother--- what I mean my GROWN-UP Brother! Well, I need to go! Got assignment to do!" she said as she left my room.

I'm going to tell her... Tomorrow...

__________________________

**END OF CHAPTER 6!**

GOSH! Ken finally admitted it! What would you think would be Sakura's reaction? Syaoran's reaction? Other reaction? Heck! Hope you review my story...Don't worry guys! Tomoyo will come out but not just now! I'll be waiting for your reviews! Gtg! ^.^

**!~!~!~!~ REVIEW ~!~!~!~!**

JA! ~ hana-lai ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! Anyway, thanks for those who review this fic. of mine. And for those who read it but didn't review. . . Pretty please! I want to know your reaction about this fic. and some of your comments! So? I hope you like this chapter... ^.^

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own CCS! If I own them I wouldn't write this fic! I only own the character that's not appearing on the anime... Ok?

______________________

**Do you...?**

Chapter 7

" HOOOOEEEEEE!!!! I'm going to be late!" Sakura yelled as she overslept again. What do you expect?

She hurriedly do her morning routines. You know take her bath, brush her teeth, got dress and comb her hair. She did in just few minutes. Then straight went down stairs.

When she got there her breakfast is already prepared so she just take a bite and went outside. To wait for Syaoran. WAIT! She's already late then why should she wait for Syaoran. Whenever she's late Syaoran is already waiting for her at the Living room but why does he's not there. This left Sakura so confused that's when Syaoran came into the view...

" Morning Sakura!? Hey? You're early today huh!? Are you sick?" Syaoran greeted his best friend at the same time already teasing her.

_HUH!? Me? Early? HECK!_ Sakura thought. " What time is it?" she asked.

Syaoran looked at his watch. "Um... About 7:00. Why?" came the replied.

Irritated, Sakura went to find her brother who's laughing inside his room. She went straight to him and stomp on his right foot. Really hard.

" OWW... Why did you that for?!" he yelled as he held his foot.

Sakura growl. " Oh C'mon! You disturb me! It's right for you!?" she said as she stuck out her tongue in her brother. Then went back towards Syaoran.

She heard Syaoran laughing as she came near him. " Hey Sakura! You've got a nice work there huh!?" he asked as he continued laughing.

Sakura smiled at her best friend. " It serves him right! Hey! How about we go to school early... I mean we go now!" She said, cheerfully.

" It's fine with me but how about your cousin, Eriol? I she not coming with us?" Syaoran reminded her.

Sakura slapped her forehead. " Oh! It slipped my mind! I forgot about Eriol!" she exclaimed as she started to go towards his cousin's room. But too late Eriol is already there... 

" Ouch! You forget your FAVORITE cousin. I'm hurt... " Eriol said, playfully at the same time doing some 'hurt' face, which Syaoran can't help but laugh.

" Oh C'mon cuz! It's not appropriate for you to act like that!" Sakura exclaimed as she playfully punched Eriol on his shoulder.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just go and open the gates of our school! For sure were sooo Early!" Eriol aid as he started leaving Sakura and Syaoran who started to follow him.

~

[A/N: I'm too lazy to write what happen to their whole day at school! I'm just going to write when they where going home...Sowi... ^.^]

Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura decided to walk home, since they have much time to do so... when they are walking home Sakura accidentally bumped into guess who?

" Hey Ken!" Sakura said cheerfully. Ken smiled at the same time blushed. Sakura didn't notice it too bad Syaoran and Eriol did.

_HUH!? Why the heck did he blushed?!?_ Syaoran thought, a little jealous.

_Um... Something going on here._ Eriol thought as he looks at Sakura then at Syaoran then at Ken._ It's really hard to be pretty... right Cous?_ he continued. Then smile mischievously.

Then they decided to went to the park to have some talk and at the same time stroll... when they decide to talk about everything and everything Ken suddenly asked,

" Um Sakura? Can I talk to you... Privately?"

" Yeah! Sure!" She said as she looks at her best friend and cousin. Syaoran and Eriol decided to ignore her.

She sighed. Before she could yell their names, Ken whispered to Sakura that they're going to go somewhere if those two ignored them. They just decided to go to the swing.

~

" Grrr... Eriol What do you think they're doing?" Syaoran asked, as he can't help himself. He's really irritated. Why does Ken suddenly wants to talk to Sakura?

" Jealous?" Eriol said.

Syaoran growled even more. " Yeah! I'll admit it! I'm so JEALOUS! Hear me!? So Jealous!!!:" he almost yelled.

" Not that loud or else my dear cousin will hear you." Eriol said as he tries to calm down the furious Li Syaoran.

" What are we going to do?" Syaoran asked as he calmed a little.

Eriol looked at him with one of his smiles. " Easy. Listen to them." He simply said.

" You mean eavesdropping?" Syaoran said, correcting him.

He smiled. " Sort of. So? What are you waiting for? C'mon!" Eriol said as he drag Syaoran toward the bushes.

~

" So? What do you want to tell me?" Sakura said, still smiling while she sits at one of the swings.

Ken gulped. " um... You know what? Sakura I'm sure happy I met you. What I mean... is... um.... Thanks." he stammered.

She smiled. " Me too. Same as Eriol and Syaoran are happy to meet you and for being your friend." she replied not clearly understanding what Ken meant. 

_Got some explanation here... I think._ Ken thought. " No, not that kind of thing... Sakura since... I met you... you know you really make me change... Be my true self." he said, sincerely.

By now Sakura looked confused she didn't know what Ken wanted to say. " What exactly you want to say to me Ken? Would you mind just getting to the point?" she said, now really confused.

Ken now blushed really hard... " Um... Sakura. What I really wanted to tell you is... I... I'm... in... love with you!" he said, now turning a thousand shades of red.

~

Syaoran looked like a volcano that's going to explode any moment. " DID YOU JUST HEARD IT!?!?!?" he almost yelled or rather yelled. Thanks goodness Sakura is so shocked to hear it.

" Shhh... be quiet! Sakura might hear you... will be dead if she caught us eavesdropping." Eriol said as he tried to calm the exploding volcano.

Syaoran get annoyed. " You tell me to shut up!?!? When I saw the girl I love with someone who's confessing his love for her???" he growled.

" Shut up! I get what you mean! Look!? Sakura is trying to say something... " Eriol said as he tried to let Syaoran hear what Sakura will say.

"I don't care! I'm going over there and beat him up!" Syaoran said as he stand up but Eriol pull him down.

" Look? Man, calm down. Lets just hear what will my cousin say...can we?" Eriol said. Syaoran has nothing to do but follow what Eriol wants.

~

Sakura was so shocked. Wait! Did just one of her friends have confessed his love for her? GOSH!!! She really don't know what to do!?!?!

" Hey wait...Did I just hear this whole thing right?" Sakura asked, just to make sure.

Ken nodded his head. " Yes Sakura, It's all true... I love you." he said again.

Sakura looked at him... sincerely. " Honestly Ken, I didn't know what will I say to you... I'm confused." She said as she shakes his head.

Ken looked a bit disappointed. He made the girl he loves so confused. " I'm sorry Sakura... I made you confused...." he said, bowing his head.

Sakura looked at him. " If you don't love me It's fine with me... I clearly understand." he continued as he tried to smile. But then remember what his sister has told her. _If you really love her you're let her choose who she loves or let her go._

" I'm sorry Ken, but I really don't feel the same way... I just think of you as my friend. My close friend. Nothing more, nothing less... I really am sorry..." Sakura said as she hugged him as a friend.

Ken smiled. _She's really kind... The guy you will love is sure a lucky guy! _he thought. " It's ok Sakura. I understand." He said as he let go of the hug even if he want to say in that position forever.

Sakura now smiled. " Thanks! Don't worry you'll find the one you love the most...don't forget to tell me who she is. Huh?!" she said, cheerfully. " And, just wanna ask. Why did you fall in love with me? You know. I'm not like any other girls out there...Hope you get what I mean." she asked curiously.

Ken laughed. " Easy. You're not that hard to love. And I'll not wonder if someone fall in love with you like... Li...um...what I mean the one you love will love you back." he explained. Too bad Eriol hear it while Syaoran didn't.

" Thanks Ken. We're still friends right?" Sakura asked.

" Of course! Best of friends if you want..." he said.

" Sure! I would love to!!!" Sakura said as she huggged again Ken.

_I'm happier to be your friend than to force you to love me back._ Ken thought as he smiled at her. His Best friend.

~

" See? Sakura will not say yes to him!" Eriol said.

Syaoran sighed. " It's nice... Ken is really a nice guy. I guess I'm not going to beat him up." He said.

Eriol smile. Syaoran didn't hear what Ken had said. Only him. _Wow. Ken thinks that same as me._ he thought. " Hey! You still got a chance!" Eriol said.

" Yeah..." Syaoran said. _I should really tell her sooner...destiny has given me another chance..._

**________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 7!**

Like it or not? Yeah I know its well, so drama!? Sorry for this thing... Guess can't help it. So? Would you mind leaving review... and mind helping me or giving some comments...I guess Tomoyo would be on the next chapter! Gtg!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! ^.^**

~ hana-lai ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! So? Watz up! hehehe... Neweyz...tnx for reviewing this story of mine! For you guys out there! Thanks! Hope you all guys out there like this chapter!

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own CCS! If I own them I wouldn't write this fic! I only own the character that's not appearing on the anime... Ok?

______________________

**Do you...?**

Chapter 8

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and our dear Sakura was sleeping peacefully at her room when....

"COUSIN!!!!!" screamed by someone, specifically Eriol.

Sakura was shocked. " Huh!? What!? A Fire!!! Where!?! We need to get out of here! FAST!!!" she said, hysterically as she quickly jumped out of her bed.

Eriol look curiously at her cousin. " Huh!? What are you talking about Cous? Are you alright?" he said. _'Does my voice is too loud???' _he thought.

" GOSH!!! It's only you Eriol!? What are you trying to do!? Breaking my eardrum?! You know? I can hear CLEARLY!" Sakura said as she suddenly realize that there's no fire and it's only her cousin.

" hehehehe... Sorry." Eriol said while trying hard not to laugh at the look of her cousin a minute ago.

Sakura looked at him. " Whatever. So? What's the big deal?" she asked as she started to get ready for that day.

" You wouldn't believe this cous!!!" he exclaimed, really excited of whatever he's going to say.

" Yeah. Go on... What is that thing that I wouldn't believe?" she said as she get her daily outfit.... loose t-shirt and pants... it's like she get it from her brother's closet.

" Let me finish. Alright? Well, Tomoyo is going here!!! Isn't it great!?!?!" he said, with his enthusiastic voice

" As in now?"

" Yup! She called me saying that she's already in the plane and she'll arrive here this afternoon... Can't wait for that!!!!" he replied, really excited. 

Sakura sighed. " Hey Cous! You look like an idiot! It's like you didn't see your girl for a whole two years.... Hello?!?! It's only two months..." she said, as she went to her bathroom.

Eriol grin. " Cous, This is what you called IN LOVE? You know? Love!" he said.

Another sighed. " That's why I don't want to be in love..." she murmured.

Eriol hear what Sakura had said. " Huh!? What was it again...?" he said, starting to tease her.

" Nah... forget it! I'm going to take a bath! Better go out and be ready to meet your Juliet! Alright?" Sakura said as she went inside her bathroom.

Eriol smirked. _' ..... Just wait Cous, It's so good to be in love...' _he thought then decided to leave to be ready for the arrival of his girlfriend.

~

Eriol keep on blabbing about Tomoyo while Sakura wish that afternoon will arrived quickly so that this cousin of his will stop what he's doing right now. 

" And you know... Tomoyo really like to dress people! What I mean... She loves to make dress for people and also to film every cute thing she saw..." Eriol said.

" Oh! So your girlfriend is a little hyper?" Sakura asked. She really didn't like to talk stuff like this... she's more interested in sports but well, she can't stop her cousin in this...

Before Eriol could replied, Syaoran came to the view.

" Hey Syaoran! What's up?" Sakura said then thought, _' Thanks! Syaoran you're a life saver! ' _then she gave Syaoran a thank-you look. While Syaoran looked curiously at his best friend.

" What?" Syaoran asked as he sit beside Sakura. They were in the Kinomoto's backyard.

" Nothing." came the replied. Then Syaoran notice the look in Eriol's face. It's obvious that's its all about LOVE.

" Hey! Looks like someone is in love here..." he said in a sing-song voice. Obviously starting to tease Eriol.

Sakura looked at her best friend. " Huh!? How'd you know?" she asked. Her best friend is really a observer.

" Heck, It's obvious!" came the simple replied. " So? Mind sharing me what it is all about?" he continued.

Eriol smiled. " Well, it's just that my Tomoyo is coming over here! Isn't it great? You two would finally meet her!" he said.

Syaoran looked excited as well. " Oh really! Man! I wonder what girlfriend you've got there?" he said.

Sakura nodded. " Yeah..." she agreed.

~

**AIRPORT**

" Hey Cous, Syaoran, do I look fine? Is my hair okay?" Eriol asked both Sakura and Syaoran... totally excited for the arrival of Tomoyo.

Both Sakura and Syaoran sighed. " HECK!!! Eriol! You look fine! Your so nervous...! Stop bothering us! Let's just wait for your girl... ok?" Syaoran said as he got irritated.

Sakura just nodded. Why does her cousin getting so excited when it's only his girlfriend who's arriving? Is that what's happening when you're in love? If in that case, I don't wanna be in love! But still, I sometimes wish I could feel that feeling every people wanted to feel... 

" Hey! That's her!" Eriol almost shouted while pointing at someone.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at where Eriol's pointing. It's a girl of course! Well, both Sakura and Syaoran got to admit! She's pretty! With her waist-length hair that looks so nice for her and with her sparkling amethyst eyes. Eriol does have a GOOD choice when it comes to girls...

" Hey Eriol! I missed you..." Tomoyo said as she reached Eriol and give him a hug. 

Eriol smiled. " Same here." also returning the hug his girlfriend had given him.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at the couple. It's like they hadn't seen each other for a year or so. They almost blushed two people hugging in front of them. Good thing they're not kissing! ^.^;;; They don't like to break the wonderful moment but its' needed... 

" AHEM...!!!" 

They parted... " Oh! Sorry guys! Anyway, Cous, Syaoran this is my wonderful girlfriend, Daidouji Tomoyo. Um... Tomoyo, this is my favorite cousin, Kinomoto Sakura and my friend Li Syaoran." Eriol introduced.

Sakura give Tomoyo her as usual smile. " Hi there! Nice to meet you!" she said, cheerfully.

" Nice to meet you." Syaoran simply said.

Tomoyo smiled, returning theirs. " Hi! It's also nice meeting you. Since your Eriol's friend... You two also are my friend... if it's fine with you two?" she said.

" Of course!" Sakura beamed while Syaoran just nodded and Eriol smile...

_________________________  


**END OF CHAPTER 8!**

That was it!? hehehehe... What a LAME chapter! Sorry... I warned you... Eriol is so OUT OF CHARACTER!!! sorry.... ^.^; Well, i think this is all I got to say! And Oh! THANKS for those who review! Luv Yah guys! Ja!

Review 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys!! Waz up!? Oh and... 

***the nice one*():** Hey! Waz up! Don't worry... I like people that are a little talkative cuz I'm one of them... hehehehe.... Don't worry... THANKS for reviewing my fic! Hope my fic didn't confuse you like the other one did. ^.^

**Montserrat T:** Hey! Sorry for the late updates but well school is really well, how'd you call it... Annoying? Anyway, I think I can update as fast as I can cuz it's already VACATION... what I mean our SUMMER VACATION!!! Oh! Thanks for reviewing.... ^.^ .

**Selphie Leonhart: **Hi! THANKS for reviewing this fic of mine... Hope you'll like this latest chapter... AN oh! I just notice your pen name have the surname of Squall? hehehe... nothing! I just also Love that character in FFVII! He's so handsome! hehehe... sorry I'm blabbing. ^.^

**R.F(): **Hello! THANKS! for reviewing my fic... Hope you'll like this chapter... ^.^

**Illusion K: **Hey! um... thanks for your NICE review... hehehehe... Hope you like this chapter...! ^.^

**CCS-ZERO: **Oh Hi! THANKS for reviewing my fic... Oh!? I wonder when will be your next update in your fic... Hope you like this chapter. ^.^

That's all... I think.... HOPE you guys out there would like this chapter! And oh! Sorry fro sometimes having many HECK! hehehe...

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own CCS! If I own them I wouldn't write this fic! I only own the character that's not appearing on the anime... Ok?

____________________

**Do you...?**

Chapter 9

It's been a week since Tomoyo had been living with the Kinomoto... And for her... It's so much fun! Well, she's more like living there than in England wherein she's all alone... 

" Hey Tomoyo!? Can I ask you, what qualities did you like to my not-that-perfect-guy-cousin?" Sakura asked as they decided to stroll Tomoyo around Japan. Well, it's been a year since she went there. 

Tomoyo laughed. " Actually, nothing!" got a glare from Eriol... " hehehe... Just joking. Well, for me Eriol is different from any other guys out there... And all of that He makes me happy. That's why..." she said, sincerely that made Eriol blushed a little.

" Aww... Cous, I wonder what did you do to Tomoyo to make her Love you?" Sakura teased. Before Eriol could replied. " Just kidding!" then she thought, _'Is really that what Love is? Be happy?'_

Syaoran just stared at Sakura. Well, Tomoyo being an observer notice it. _Ahem... looks like Mr. shy boy here got something to tell... I smell something fishy... _she thought with a smirk.

Then she turned to look at Eriol. " Um... Eriol can you---eh what I mean can we buy something to eat? I'm some kind of hungry..." she said giving Eriol a I-tell-you-later-look. 

Eriol get what does his girlfriend mean. " Alright. Um... Syaoran, Sakura we're just going to buy something does anyone of you want anything?" he asked.

" Nope! Thanks cuz." Sakura said, smiling while Syaoran just nodded.

Then both Eriol and Tomoyo left. Now, both Sakura and Syaoran are the only ones that are left... They were in the park in the swings to be specific. 

" Hey Syaoran!? Do you remember this place? This is where we always go when we got scolded by our mom and dad." Sakura said, laughing at those memories.

Syaoran just smile. His rare smile. For him, only Sakura can see this smile. " Yeah... How can I forget it!" Syaoran said, also laughing with Sakura. Then he stares at the always clueless Sakura...

_Should I tell her now? _he thought, still staring at Sakura... _What if she doesn't return your feelings. _he thought. Yeah. He didn't thought of that.

" Hey Syaoran!? Are you still in there!?!?" Sakura said as she waves her hand in front of her best friend.

" Oh... hi! Sorry. Just thinking about something..." he said, while smiling at her.

As for Sakura she decided to ask, " Um... Is something bothering you? C'mon! You can tell me. Your best friend is waiting here..." 

"um... No. Actually yes!" 

" Alright, spill."

" Well, you know Sakura I wanted to tell you this... Um...I... have.. um...fall.----"

" Hey guys! Were back!" Eriol said as he and Tomoyo return with food in their hands. Syaoran sighed. _There goes my chance. _he thought. 

Of course being the observant, Eriol notice Syaoran... " Um... did we interrupt something?" he asked, clueless at what's happening. He didn't know he just disturbed Syaoran's confession. 

" Oh! Nothing." Syaoran said.

" Huh!?" both Tomoyo and Eriol said. Then Sakura said, " Um... Guys? C'mon! I think we need to go home... It's getting late. Is it fine with you?" Sakura asked them.

" Sure!" the lovers chorused while Syaoran just nodded. Before they leave Sakura turned to Syaoran and asked, " Hey! What was that you're saying before Tomoyo and Cous arrived?"

Syaoran blushed. " oh! That thing... Forget it... C'mon!" Syaoran said, smiling. Sakura just smiled at her best friend. " C'mon! Let's race until we reach our house! The one who will be last is a slowpoke!" Tomoyo said and started running.

Then Sakura catch up with Tomoyo while Eriol decided to run along with Syaoran... " Oh C'mon man! We interrupt something... didn't we?" Eriol said.

" Um... not that important. I was just trying to tell her what do I really feel. You know... confessing to her." Syaoran said, sarcastically while running to catch up with the girls.

Eriol slapped his forehead. " Shit! Why didn't you tell me?! Don't worry bud? The next time you tell Cous about I'll be on full support. Me and Tomoyo." he said, grinning at him.

" As if..." Syaoran muttered.

" Huh!? Did you say something?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran shook his head. " Nope! C'mon! The girls are leading... We wouldn't allowed that could we?" he said, changing the topic. 

" Oh! I don't want to be called a slowpoke! Major turn-off! C'mon!" Eriol said then ran-off with Syaoran.

______________________

**END of CHAPTER 9:**

**A/N: **Um... guys? This is all... hehe... Syaoran got interrupted! If I were him I'll kill Eriol.... But of course the author... I mean me. Wouldn't allowed it. Wouldn't I? Oh! Sorry for this short chapter... but, I guess this is all for to day. Hope you understand... Don't worry guys, I'll try the next chapter to be longer than this... ne? So? Hope you guys review... ^.^

REVIEW 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys!!! ^.^ Oh...! I'm sooooo sorry again! I'm busy this vacation... ya know? hehe... anyway, I need to continue my fic ne?

**Illusion K:** oh gosh! sorry fro the late update... as i've said im a busy girl! well, thanks and here's chapter 10... hope you like it! ^.~

**Selphie Leonhart: **Yep! Squall is a bishie! hehe... anyway thanks! ^.^

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own CCS! If I own them I wouldn't write this fic! I only own the character that's not appearing on the anime... Ok?

_______________________

**Do you...?**

Chapter 10

The sun was already up and but still, Kinomoto Sakura is sleeping peacefully and dreaming whatever she wanted to dream about when... 

Briiiiiiiiiiiiing. 

Her alarm clock had just went wild. Sakura reach at her side table for her to turn-off her alarm clock. However, Sakura can't reach it so she change her laying position into laying position and turn-off her alarm. 

" Yeah! Just shut up!" she scolded the alarm clock as she went on her bathroom muttering why do she needed to wake early. She did her morning routines, including dressing up and making her always-the-same hairstyle since elementary and of course putting on her cap.

As she decided to went towards the dining room she saw Tomoyo just coming out of her room that is just beside her. " Morning!" Sakura greeted cheerfully.

Tomoyo smiled back. " Good morning to you too Sakura." she said.

" Oh! Getting excited?" Sakura asked as they walked towards the dining room. 

Tomoyo giggled. " Um.. sort of!" was the replied as they reach their destination.

Sakura smiled once again. " Morning... *yawns* guys!" she said as she take a seat on her chair same as Tomoyo who sat across her. They decided to eat so that they would not be late in their classes. 

" Hey I need to go guys! Bye Eriol, Tomoyo and Kaijuu!" Touya said as he left with both Eriol and Tomoyo smiling while Sakura fuming that made the lovebirds sweatdropped.

" C'mon guys! Syaoran might be already waiting for us!" Sakura said as she finished her food and decided to leave with Eriol and Tomoyo tagging with her.

Upon reaching where Syaoran is waiting the four of them decided to went on their school. Good thing, Sakura woke up early so that they didn't need to hurry up and to think of it they still have 1 hour left before classes started.

" Hey Tomoyo!? You already enrolled at our school?" Syaoran suddenly asked.

Tomoyo nodded. " Yup! Last week... I just wish you three would be my classmates. Right?" she said looking at them.

" Yeah!" the other three chorused while Tomoyo just smiled.

~*~

" Oh! Tomoyo this our school! Welcome!" Sakura said as they reached their school grounds. 

Eriol and Syaoran just smiled at Sakura's cheerfulness. As Syaoran suddenly looked at his watch he became aware of what time is it. " Heck! Eriol, we need to go! Ichiro would kill us! C'mon! Bye Sakura, Tomoyo!" Syaoran said as he ran-off.

" Shit! Bye Cuz... Oh Tomoyo. Just see ya later!" Eriol said as he smile at Tomoyo then catch up with Syaoran. 

Tomoyo looked at them. " Hey Sakura? What's with them?" she asked as she turned to Sakura who's arranging her cap and her school uniform that made her uncomfortable because of the short skirt.

" Huh!? Oh! Both of them got a meeting for their soccer that's all! C'mon! I'll tour you around." Sakura offered as the two of them started to walk around the big school... so that there time would not be wasted standing there.

They first stop where at the canteen. " Hey Tomoyo!? As you've know this is the canteen." she said the spot some of her guy friends namely, Tai, Yoshke, Makoto and Riyu sitting at one of the tables. 

" Hey guys!" Sakura said as she approached them with Tomoyo behind her.

Yoshke looked at her. " Oh Hi there Sakura!? You sure are early today huh!? It's so un-you." he said which made the others laughed.

" Well, its alarm clock's fault! Anyway, I would like you to meet the new transfer student and at the same time my friend, Daidouji Tomoyo." Sakura introduced Tomoyo to them which they gladly welcomed. 

Makoto looked at Tomoyo. " Yo Sakura! You've got a pretty friend here." was his comment that made Tomoyo blushed a little.

Sakura looked at him. " Ehem! Hands-off bud! She's already my cousin's girl!" she said.

" What!? She is Eriol's girlfriend!? Whoa... that man sure have the good taste huh!?" Riyu said while the others agreed. 

Tomoyo smiled then decided to asked " My boyfriend is already that well-known?" she asked.

" Well sort of. It's like he's swarm by girls-- what I mean almost all the girls here in school." Tai said. 

Now, Tomoyo looked confused. Eriol hadn't told her that he's Mr. Popular in just one week!? " Oh is that so? I think that guy got some explaining to do." she said which made them laughed. She would probably enjoyed her stayed here..

Before they could go on with their conversation the bell suddenly ring... another start of their boring day. They went on towards there own classroom why Tomoyo went on the office to know where class is she and to get her schedule as well.

As Sakura reached her classroom, Eriol and Syaoran are already there. " Hey guys!?" she said as she went on her seat in front of Syaoran and behind Eriol. 

" Hey! Where's Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

Sakura shook her head. " In the office of course, silly! She's asking where class is she in and at the same time getting her schedule!" she explained. The teacher, Ms. Yuki soon came in and the students started to sit on their proper chair.

" Morning class!!! Well, before we start I've got two announcement." Ms. Yuki said, getting her students excited.

Then a girl walk-in their classroom. The guys instantly got interested with her as they looked at her with awe while Eriol is giving a glare to the guys at the same time glad because his girlfriend is also his classmate.

" We've got a new student, Everybody, meet Daidouji Tomoyo. You guys should welcomed her right?" she said as she introduced Tomoyo to the class. Sakura, Syaoran and specially her boyfriend smiled at her of course, she smiled back.

" Oh... Tomoyo? You're going to sit beside Sakura... would you rai---" then teacher was cut-off by Tomoyo.

" Don't bother Ms. Yuki. I already know Sakura." she said as she went straight at the chair besides Sakura.

Ms. Yuki smiled. " Very well, um class that was my first announcement. The second is..." she said while the students started to pray that it's nothing to do with quizzes, project and such things! "... your going to have your Prom night! Yes, three weeks after this. So be ready about your clothes, your partner and stuffs about it." she continued as the class cheered. 

" Huh!? Prom?" Sakura asked, getting clueless again.

Tomoyo looked at her. " Don't you know it? It's the time when you're going to wear those nice gowns and getting make-up and---" she was cut-off by...

" What the!? As in wearing those girly-girl stuffs? Heck! I don't even wear them! I think I'm just going to skip that ne?" Sakura said, knowing her she doesn't like that thing.

" And oh! Everybody is required to attend and if you're not going to attend you you should have a nice and convincing excuse. Alright?" Ms. Yuki said.

" damnit. I'm doomed." Sakura sighed.

~*~

As the bell ring, start of their break time. " Heck!? Who started this Prom night anyway?" Sakura complained as they headed towards the canteen. 

" Sakura? Don't you really like it?" Tomoyo asked but Eriol decided to answer it.

" Hon? I think the answer is yes. You know cuz? She doesn't like talking about that stuffs." 

Syaoran nodded," Definitely Right." 

Upon reaching the canteen some girls went on Eriol and Syaoran's direction. Some said to them, "Hey! Syaoran/Eriol? Would you be my date?" , " Can you be my partner this coming prom night?" or even " Oh c'mon! Just this once!". They sure are popular.

Syaoran can handle this of course, just a glare from the school's heartthrob made the girls stay away from him. Sakura just giggled at her best friend's action. Syaoran just dragged him and hi best friend out of the crowd and made their way to a not yet occupied table.

Tomoyo on the other hand, well, she wanted to kick some butt. They're getting near on his Eriol! She's not allowing it... would she? 

" Hey girls!? I think Eriol here already have a date." Tomoyo said, almost glaring at them and looked at Eriol. Eriol laughed a little.

" Oh... she's definitely right. Sorry. I've got a date already." Eriol said as he put his arms around Tomoyo's shoulder as they made their way towards Syaoran and Sakura.

" Hey!? Nice act!" Sakura said to Tomoyo as they sat down beside them with Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu same as there guys friends on the table. Syaoran and Eriol decided to buy food for Sakura, Tomoyo and them being the gentleman they are.

" Hey guys! Anyway, guys meet my new friend Daidouji Tomoyo and Tomoyo, meet my friends Rika, Naoko and Chiharu." Sakura she made another introduction. 

" Hi guys!? Nice meeting you!" Tomoyo said with a smile.

They smiled until Naoko decided to ask " Not being rude... why does Eriol put his arms around your shoulder?" she frankly asked.

Tai, sitting with his girlfriend, Kaori, on the same table decided to answer for Tomoyo. " It's simple Naoko. Tomoyo is Eriol's girlfriend!" he said as he drink his coke.

Everyone on the table and on the other table (girls) that don't know about it... " Is she!?" they asked or rather yelled, shocked was seen in their faces.

Tomoyo and Sakura both laughed. Then here comes both Eriol and Syaoran. " Hey what's happening?" Eriol asked as she sat down besides Tomoyo.

" Hey cuz! Mind introducing the girl besides you...?" Sakura said as Syaoran sat beside her. 

Eriol smiled. " Oh! Guys? Meet my girlfriend... Dai--" he was cutoff by...

" Daidouji Tomoyo." the others said, as Sakura giggled.

" Hey!? How'd you know her?" Eriol asked, curious.

Sakura stop giggling then turned to his cousin... " Don't think too hard cuz and just forget it!" she said as they ate their food.

" Oh... I think someone is quiet here?" Chiharu said as she nudge the slightly blushing Rika.

Some looked at them and understand what Chiharu is implying in. " Hey guys! Yoshke is getting jealous!" Sakura said knowing that Rika and Yoshke are already boyfriend-girlfriend. 

" Yep! And besides... were still young that time." Naoko said, who's beside Rika as Rika give her a thank-you look. 

Before anyone could asked what the hell does Naoko is talking about, the bell ring signaling for the end of their break and another start of well-you-already-know-what-the-heck-is-that.

~*~

[A/N: Ok guys! Don't wanna write the class thing so I'm fast forwarding it.... dismissal.^.^;;;] 

The four of them started heading on their way as Sakura is still whining about the dress and such stuff. 

" Heck! I really don't want to go to that stupid prom!!!" Sakura exclaimed as they continued walking. 

Eriol looked at him. " Cuz... No matter what you do you're still going to attend that so-called stupid prom. Well, that's what you said." he said.

" Yeah... Eriol's right." Syaoran agreed as he nodded.

Sakura sighed. " Whatever! I don't really wanted to go there! I've got no partner, I hate wearing those stuff and---" 

" Alright. I'm going to be your partner." Syaoran suddenly said. _Heck! Did I say this??? Oh... help me!_ he thought.

Sakura stared at Syaoran like he's somehow weird. " You sure?" she asked. He nodded." Thanks Syaoran! You're really my best friend!" she said as she decided to walk beside Syaoran.

" And Sakura? Don't you worry... I'm going dress you up. Trust me." Tomoyo said, proudly. 

Eriol nodded. " Yeah! She's right! Tomoyo here is the best! You'll look like a goddess cuz! I swear!" he said.

" Eriol, swearing is bad... anyway, were going shopping tomorrow Sakura so be ready..." Tomoyo said as Sakura gulped then thought, _Uh-oh... _While Syaoran just sighed. 

Eriol and Tomoyo have the same smirked on their lips. This prom night would be a really great one!

**_______________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 10!**

hahahaha! At last! I've finished it! It's long... (i think ^.^;) So? any comments? hehe.. sorry for this um... how'd you call it? lame chappie? hehe... especially the prom night! hahaha! that's needed you know? So... gtg! You would review right? Oh c'mon! ^.~

REVIEW 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hi guys!!! I'm back! Whew! It's been a week again since I've update.. so sorry... well, let's just continued this fic but first I wanted to thanks those who's reviewing this not-that-good-fic-for-me... 

**YiNgFa-FuIsO: **There! Have you received my e-mail? THANKS! ^.^ So? Your from Philippines? hehehe... same here girl! ^.~

**Anynn: **Hey... you should learned to wait.. hehehe... here is it!!! THANKS! And oh!? I've read your fic "Silent Hands" and it's pretty good... poor Syao-kun. um... would you mind updating? hehe... 

**Montserrat T: **Oh... is that so? hehehe... I think my fingers have their own mind maybe that's why I suddenly type that interruption thing! Well, don't worry I already tortured Eriol for that... hehehe... just joking! And THANKS! Yup! I tried to update as soon as I can! ^.~

**Silent Rain: **Oh? You've just read chapter 1? And thanks you for giving me Syaoran's mom name. Well, THANKS for reviewing! ^.^

**Dally: ***blush*Oh... I'm so touch by your wonderful review! *sniff* And oh! I'm sure you have a nice fic even though I'm not reading it yet! So? Mind telling me? hehe... Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! THANKS! And I'm also inspired by you! another THANKS! ^.~

**Illusion K: **Hey!!! I'm here... so sorry again... I mean for always keep you waiting! I'll always try to update as soon as I can! But still... THANKS!!! ^.^ 

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own CCS! If I own them I wouldn't write this fic! I only own the character that's not appearing on the anime... Ok?

_______________________

**Do you...?**

Chapter 11

Daidouji Tomoyo woke up early that morning, obviously excited for her and Sakura go shopping. She went on her morning routines and after that decided to went to wake up the sleeping cherry blossom...

Knock. Knock. Knock.

" Hey Sakura... are you already up?" she asked as she continued knocking Sakura's door. [A/N: I tell you Tomoyo... it's no use!]

When Tomoyo noticed that Sakura is not up yet she just went towards Sakura room and woke up the supposedly sleepyhead.

" Hey Sakura!? Why won't you wake up? C'mon!" Tomoyo said as she keep on shaking her.

Sakura opened her eyes... " Huh? Nani?" 

" You! Get ready we're going shopping..." Tomoyo said as she headed to the door.

Sakura stared at her. _Is she alright???_ " Huh!? Shopping? God, Tomoyo it's too early!" she said as she get out of her comfy bed while rubbing her eyes.

Tomoyo sighed. " Yeah I know. We need to be early so that we can find many dress for you... so get up!" she said then continued, " You should be downstairs in 10 minutes!" 

_Heck! Tomoyo have the bad side which I really didn't expect to be shown this early! _Sakura thought before entering her bathroom and get ready. 

~*~

**MALL **

" Tomoyo! Why do we need to go here and for crying out loud, we still have three weeks to prepared! Why in hurry?" Sakura complained as she, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran strolled in the mall. Syaoran and Eriol are evidently bored but don't let the girls to see it or else...

Tomoyo sighed. " Sakura... would you ever learn? It's better to shop earlier...! So? Stop whining about it ok?" she said as she looked or rather stop by at different shops and boutiques of dress... 

After 1 hour and 30 minutes of strolling... 

" Hon... Are the two of you are not yet done choosing your 'perfect' dress?" Eriol said, who's starting to complained. Syaoran and Sakura nodded in agreement. 

Tomoyo stop for a while. " Well, you guess it right hon! Not yet done... If you two are bored you can go to any places you want."

Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura cheered... " Hey! Sakura dear? You're not included we still need to find your dress... remember?" Tomoyo continued. 

Sakura sighed. " Your unfair Tomoyo!" she almost yelled.

" No one is fair in this world... isn't it?" Tomoyo said with her 'infamous' smile. Another sighed from Sakura.

Eriol smiled. Tomoyo is always Tomoyo... Same old her. But still, he loves her just the same. " Well, gotta go cuz and hon! See ya later!" Eriol said as he and Syaoran started to leave.

" See you later Sakura!" Syaoran said then whispered to Sakura before they leave, " Poor you..." 

Sakura got irritated by it. " Shut up Li Syaoran! Just you wait!" she said, playfully to a laughing Syaoran. While Tomoyo thought, _This two are really kawaii together! _

After the two guys had leave... " C'mon Sakura we still have more shopping to do!" Tomoyo said as she dragged poor Sakura to every shop she saw.

" Hey! Look at that Sakura!? I think that dress looked good at you!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she spotted a cute dress in one of the stores. 

Sakura looked at where Tomoyo is looking and taken aback at what she saw. It was backless dress with matching plunging a really plunging neckline... " Huh!? Are you still fine Tomoyo? It's too revealing! It will not looked good to me, I swear! I'm fat..." she said or rather admitted. 

" What? You fat? Where in the blue hell did you get that idea? Your not fat you just wear loose clothes that's why you looked fat!" Tomoyo said a she looked for more clothes.

Before Sakura could replied somebody interrupted her. " Oh... look who've we found here... The 'tomboy' friend who's always following Li around the school... isn't she girls?" 

Both Tomoyo and Sakura looked at where that not-that-good-words came. Sakura was surprised to see... Kouzuki Miina, who's crazy in love with her best friend, Li Syaoran at the same time she's with her friends namely... Rae and Mia.

" So? What the heck are you doing here Kouzuki?" Sakura asked with her firm voice, being the tough girl she is.

Miina stared at her. " Why? Are you the owner of the mall to asked me that question?" she shot back.

Sakura decided not to answer that question... " And oh! Why are you here? Shopping? Huh!? You're going to the prom? Heck! What will you wear?" Miina asked at the same time started to teased her.

Mia and Rae both laughed, " Hey! That's why she's going shopping for her to buy dress." Mia said.

" Oh Yeah! Stupid me!" Miina said as she glared at Sakura. " Even though you buy the most beautiful dress in this store you're still the 'tomboy' Kinomoto Sakura the whole damn school know. Got that!?" she said. 

Sakura, being the tough girl she is... look like can't take what Miina had just said. _Don't you dare let the tears fall, Sakura! You don't cried for crying out loud!! Your a tough girl remember? _Sakura thought but his eyes wouldn't cooperate with her mind. Some tears still fall from her eyes but still she quickly wiped them.

Tomoyo, being the protective friend give Miina and her friends a 'death' glare they wouldn't forget. " Huh!? If you would not shut up your mouth... I swear! I wouldn't think twice to kick your butt! So please... just please.. leave Sakura alone! Sluts!" she hissed, she would yelled it in their annoying if they're not in that public place.

The three of them was shocked at what had Tomoyo said so they just decided to leave... " Coward." Tomoyo muttered then went on Sakura... " Hey cheer up Sakura! You're just wasting your tears!" she said as she cheered Sakura up.

Sakura smiled as she wiped the tears in her cheeks. " Thanks Tomoyo... You're really a great friend. I really shouldn't cried..." She said as the two of them decided to go on other stores.

" It's nothing! It's my job because I'm your friend right?" Tomoyo said as Sakura smiled. " And because of that... were going to change your whole wardrobe! Let see what would those stupid girls would think when they see the new you!" she continued.

Sakura sweatdropped. Tomoyo is really a good friend and her cousin is sure lucky to have her as his girlfriend. Girls like her just come once in a blue moon... " Thanks." Sakura said as Tomoyo just smiled.

~*~

" Hey man! Got anything to wear this upcoming prom?" Eriol asked as both of them stroll the mall looking for... nothing in specific.

Syaoran sighed. " Nope! And heck! I'm not yet preparing for that event." he said as they continued walking.

Eriol smirked. " Huh!? Is that so? Then why'd you asked my dear cousin to be his partner in this upcoming event. Admit it man!" he said as he slightly nudge the blushing Syaoran.

" Shut up! I just do it because she'.... um... she's..."

" What?" Eriol said, smiling more.

" She's sad! That's all! And as her best friend I don't wanna see her sad." Syaoran said.

" Just friend?" 

Before Syaoran could replied he accidentally bumped into someone... particularly a girl.

" Oh... Sorry. My fault." Syaoran apologized at the same time helping the girl up.

The girl smiled. She have a waist-length jet-black hair with light blue eyes... definitely gorgeous. _Hey! I've meet this girl before. _Syaoran thought.

" No. It's also my fault..." the girl said. "...hey!? Have we meet before?" she questioned.

Syaoran shook his head... then---

" Syaoran/Anya!" they both exclaimed that made our dear Eriol clueless.

" Hey Syaoran! It's been a long time isn't it?" The girl namely, Anya asked.

Syaoran smiled. " Yup! How have you been?" he asked. 

" I'm fine." 

Before Syaoran could replied Eriol interrupted them. " Um... can I interrupt the reunion thing here... I'm some kind of getting out of place." Eriol frankly said.

" Oh! Sorry... anyway, Anya, meet my friend Hiiragizawa Eriol." Syaoran introduced her as Anya smiled at Eriol. " And Eriol, my friend, Anya Chua." he continued.

" Nice to meet you Anya." Eriol said as they both shake hands. 

" Same here Hiiragizawa." Anya replied with her 'undying' smile. 

Eriol smiled back. " Eriol will do." he said then turned to Syaoran. " Who's she?" he asked again.

" She's my friend back at China. I think when I'm still 5 or 6." he said.

" Huh!? I thought that you're already here in Japan since you were young?" Eriol asked, getting confused.

Syaoran nodded. " Yup! But sometimes I'm having my vacation at my homeland... isn't it? That's how we met!" came the replied.

" Oh... is that so?" Eriol said then looked at his watch. " Hey Man! Tomoyo and Sakura might be already waiting for us!" he exclaimed.

" Oh yeah! Want to come with us Anya?" Syaoran invited. 

" Sure! We need to catch up with everything... aren't we?" Anya said as the three of them started to walk. Syaoran and Anya talking with each other while Eriol thought,

_Honestly speaking, Syaoran act differently towards this girl... I wonder why?_

_______________________________

**END OF CHAPTER 11!**

Poor Sakura ne? If I were her I would probably cursed them but well, Sakura is... you know already what' her attitude right? And oh!? Look! There's a new character... wonder what's her role? So guys... If I were you I'd just click the special bottom down there and leave some reviews? Can you? gtg! ^.^v

REVIEW 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hey! I'm here again! With another chappie! But before that just wanna thanks for those who review the last chapter:

**Mitchy: **Hey! Thanks for reviewing girl! So? Did you do what I told you to do? hehe... I mean the ** bold** and _ italic_ thing? ^.~

**sylversuicune-88:** Oh... long name you've got there huh!? What does it mean anyway? ^.^;;; S+S on the prom night? I gonna think about it! I've got plans for those two... hehe... Anya and Syaoran? You'll find out in this chappie! Thanks anyway! ^.~

**not applicable: **You really do? Thanks a lot! ^.~

**Montserrat T:** hehe... Don't you worry... that girl you're referring to is a nice girl! I swear! hehe... anyway, Thanks!!! ^.~

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own CCS! If I own them I wouldn't write this fic! I only own the character that's not appearing on the anime... Ok? 

_________________________

**Do you...?**

Chapter 12

" Heck! Where did those two guys go! Darn! They're getting me annoyed!" Tomoyo almost yelled in frustration and as for Sakura, she just looked at her frustrated friend then-- sweatdropped. 

" Hey take it easy Tomoyo... Besides, ---" she was cut-off when she saw 3 figures walking towards them. She was sure that the 2 were Eriol and Syaoran but the other 1... she honestly don't know her. " Look! They there are!" she said as she and Tomoyo run towards the guys and the unknown person. 

Eriol smiled at them. " Sorry hon... We got lost and--" his sentence was cut-off by none other than... 

" What the?! You know me Hiiragizawa Eriol! I hate waiting!" she said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Eriol sweatdropped at her girl friend's action but then his cousin just whispered at him, " Cous, it's her period that's why." 

" So Sorry hon..." he said and smiled, sweetly that can make any girls here and there blushed or maybe drooled at the sight of him, and the reason why her girlfriend is already blushing by now. 

Tomoyo calmed a little then looked at the girl with them, who's by now talking happily with Syaoran. " Eriol? Who's that girl?" she asked as she gestured at the girl who's beside Syaoran. 

" Yeah! Who's that girl beside Syaoran?" Sakura repeated with a hint of jealousy in her voice or was it? 

Eriol heave a sighed. " Hey man! Mind introducing your friend with the girls here?" he said as she put his arms, tenderly, around the neck of her amethyst-eye girlfriend. 

Syaoran smiled sheepishly. _Hey! Did he just smiled? _Tomoyo thought. " Oh! Sakura, Tomoyo, meet my friend who I met in Hong Kong, Anya Chua." he said then continued, " Anya, my friend Daidouji Tomoyo and my best friend, Kinomoto Sakura." Anya smiled at them as Tomoyo returned it and Sakura just simply smiled not her old cheery smiled that they always see though. 

_Why? Why am I feeling this? _Sakura thought. " Guys? I think we need to go home.. I'm really tired." Sakura said as both Tomoyo and Eriol nodded. 

" Um... Sakura? I think you guys go... we still have to catch up with a lot of things!" Syaoran said as he smiled at the girl beside him, namely Anya. 

Sakura yelled NO in her best friend's face... as if she can do it. Instead, she smiled then said, " Yeah sure! Just.. just enjoy yourselves! Ja!" she said as she left. Tomoyo and Eriol ran up with her... 

~*~ 

_Why the heck am I feeling like this? Why? _Sakura questioned herself. She really knows that she doesn't have the right to feel what she's feeling right now... isn't she? She's going to think this things when they get home. 

" Hey Sakura! Mind waiting for us?" Tomoyo said as she walked beside Sakura with Eriol just behind them. 

Sakura 'faked' smiled at them. Of course being her cousin, Eriol have noticed it. " I'm really tired guys so I really wanted to go home." was her exhausted replied. 

" Is that so? Well, I think you should try all the clothes we buy! Right?" Tomoyo said as she tried to cheer her up. 

" Yeah... sure, sure." she replied. The three of them walked in silence towards the parking lot where their driver is patiently waiting for them. They even rode the car in silence until they've reached their destination. 

" Um.. Tomoyo? I'm just going to try the dress later.. I want to go to sleep..." she said as she went towards the stairs up to her room. 

Tomoyo was really worried at Sakura.. why do she's acting like that? So... her and Eriol decided to went towards the garden and talk about certain things. 

" Hon...? I wonder why do Sakura act like that." Tomoyo asked Eriol as they both sitted on one of the bench. 

Eriol smiled knowingly at her girlfriend's direction. " It's easy... Sakura is obviously in love." he said. 

" In love!? Really? I thought when you're in love you're happy but Sakura is so gloomy." she said. 

Eriol almost laughed at his girlfriend. Why do her girlfriend don't know what the heck is he talking about when both of them are clearly in love with each other. " Yeah, I know. Sakura is just thinking... and let's just say that she's confused." was his replied. 

" Oh... confused... Now I get it." Tomoyo said as she smiled at her boyfriend. 

Eriol laughed. " And here I am all the while thinking that my girlfriend is the wise one?" he said as he received a death glared from the girl beside him. 

Eriol sweatdropped. " Stop doing it hon, cause if looks could kill I would have been buried six feet under by now." he said that make his girlfriend laughed. 

" Of course, I don't want my so sweet-loving-WISE-handsome boyfriend be buried by now... It would just make me sad." she said as she tenderly place her soft lips into her boyfriend's own lips. Of course, Eriol gladly returned his girlfriend's kiss. 

~*~ 

" So? How was your stay here? I mean.. here in Japan?" Anya asked as she and Syaoran both ate at an Chinese restaurant. 

Syaoran smiled. " Of course I love my stay here! Especially..." Syaoran said, trailing off deliberately as he can't help but blushed. 

" Oh... I think I smell something fishy here... What is it? C'mon!" Anya said as she added mentally, _I see... you already found some one else..._

Syaoran blushed harder. " um... guess I need to tell this to you... after all, you're one of my best friend." he said as Anya nodded at the same time she thought, _Yeah... only your best friend._

" Um... I think I'm.. um... ah.. in love?" Syaoran stammered as Anya just smiled at him. 

" Really? Oh, It's new! So? Who's the lucky girl..." she decided to asked then noticed that Syaoran is still blushing, " Hey Syaoran, for crying out loud! Would you mind stop blushing like that!?" she continued as she can't help but giggled at him. 

" Ha, ha, ha. So funny Anya." Syaoran said dryly. 

Anya noticed that his childhood at the same time first love is being serious... " Ok. So, as I was saying who's she? It's definitely not a guy right?" 

" Heck no! I'm not a gay! Anyway, she is... um... ah... my best friend." he said, sttutering again, 

Anya smiled. _Oh... no wonder. She's really pretty. _she thought as she said, " Oh... you mean Sakura? I'm not really wondering because she is pretty." she said honestly. 

" Yeah I know... but I also like her because of who she is." Syaoran said sincerely, as he gazed at his plate as if it's the only interesting thing in the world. 

_Sakura... you're really are lucky. _Anya thought as she just smiled, again. " So? Why are you not confessing this things to her?" she questioned. 

" I think... I'm not yet ready." 

" No! You're ready Xiao Lang Li! You're coward self is just getting on the way!" Anya scolded him as she called him with his Chinese name at the same time using her firm voice. 

Syaoran looked at her. 

Anya smiled at the same time touched Syaoran's hands. " Yeah. You need to tell that things to her." she said as Syaoran smiled at her. 

" Thanks." 

" Oh... it's nothing beside that's what friends are for." she said as she smiled then suddenly remembered something, " And oh! Syaoran? Do you still remember your promise to me?" 

Syaoran think for a moment, " Promise...?" 

**Flashback**

_It was great day to play but Little Syaoran and Little Anya choose to be at the Li's own library to read books, when something had caught Anya's eyes._

_" Xiao Lang, what is this?" she asked as she pointed at the picture in the book she was reading._

_Syaoran looked at where is her friend is pointing. " That is the Tokyo tower and mom said that it's located at Japan. Why?" he asked._

_Anya looked at his direction, " Xiao Lang, promise me that when were already old enough to travel, you will bring me there and we would watch the sunset together. Promise?" she said as smiled at him._

_Syaoran smiled back. " I promise." _

_So... the two of them had made that promise that day. The next morning, Syaoran with his mom and sister went on Japan because of his mom have to managed their company there._

**End of Flashback**

" Oh Yeah! I remember that!" Syaoran said, smiling at their childhood memories. 

Anya smiled back. " So...? When are you planning to make that promise?" she asked. 

" Um... how about next Saturday?" he said. 

Anya face faulted. " um... Syaoran? Were already leaving this Monday. Were going to America for me to continue my studies at the same time my parents have better job there." she said, sadness could be hear in her voice. 

Syaoran, being the nice friend said, " It's not a problem! Were going tomorrow! There! Don't give me that look Anya..." he said cheering her up. 

" Thanks Syaoran!" 

__________________________ 

**END OF CHAPTER 12!**

There! Another chapter accomplished! hehe... How was it? And Anya is not that bad... isn't she? And look! Sakura is getting confused of her feelings for her best friend! hehe... You need to wait for the next chappie! Right? But before you guys leave... mind clicking that special bottom down there and leave some nice review? Thanks! gtg! 

REVIEW 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hey! I'm here again! With another chappie! But before that just wanna say thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter:

**sylversuicune-88: **Oh... so, you've got a history for your name, ne? ^.^; Nice! Make S+S as soon as I could, um... I'll try. hehe...THANKS!

**Illusion K: **You didn't review the last chappie? That's definitely fine as long as you'd read my fics! ^__^ Make Anya kissed Syaoran and let Sakura see it? ...what a good idea! hehe... kidding! Of course, I wouldn't! That would just make the story more er-- longer and complicated? But still, it's a good one! *got a glared from Illusion K* hehe... Fine! I wouldn't! THANKS! ^.~ 

**Monsterrat T: **Yeah, poor her! hehe... Okay, here's the next chappie! And I'm trying my best to update as soon as I can... ^.^; THANKS! 

**SaFiRe Star: **Yup! I'm totally glad for having another nice reviewer! You really think my fic is like that? How flattering, I'm so touched! T.T THANKS!

**CoolCat: **Okay, I'm going to write more! ^.~ THANKS! 

hehe... That's all! And I've noticed, almost all of you had said on their reviews that they're relieved to know that Anya is not that bad! I'm glad you like this OC... Well, I guess I should just stop blabbering and get on with the fic? 

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own CCS! If I own them I wouldn't write this fic! I only own the characters that's not appearing on the anime... Ok? 

_________________________

**Do you...?**

Chapter 13

**_Sakura_**

What!? It's just seven in the morning and to think of it it's Sunday! I wonder why did I woke up this early...

So... I decided to sleep again, but my mind wouldn't cooperate with what my body wanted to do! Heck, Mind! Let me sleep will ya!?

I sighed. Kinomoto Sakura, you're getting insane! Talking to your own mind is not what normal girls do! Ugh! Why Am I acting like this? I just saw some girl who's with my best friend, so what the big deal!?

Yeah, right! What's the big deal? Why am I getting angry just seeing Syaoran with that girl? Or Am I just getting jealous? Nah... Why would I? I don't own Syaoran, he's just my best friend, right? I mean, I've got to admit, he's really drop-dead gorgeous! And I've already seen many girls drooling just at the sight of him, but this Anya girl is different. Like... um....

Shut up Mind!!! You're jumping into conclusion! 

_**End of P.O.V.**_

~*~

" Sakura?" Tomoyo said as she decided to wake up her sleepy head friend but was surprised when she saw her sitting on her bed, being drowned by her thoughts.

" Hey, you're early huh?" she asked as she sit beside her friend.

No reply.

" Hello? Is anybody there?" Tomoyo said, as she waved her hands in front of Sakura's face.

_Not that effective, _Tomoyo thought as another yet a little evil idea crossed her mind. She smirked. " Um... Sakura, LI is---"

" What!? Where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked, eagerly as Tomoyo sighed then thought, _Gotcha!_

Tomoyo by now is giggling, " No, your best friend is not here... I'm just wondering what's going on with that head of yours? You're drowning, you know." she said.

" Huh? Drowning? Where not under the sea, are we?" Sakura said, totally clueless.

Tomoyo sweatdropped. " Nah... that's not what I mean err-- I mean that you're getting drown by your thoughts. Mind sharing it with a pretty girl who's just sitting right beside you?" she joked, smiling a little. Its now Sakura's turned to sweatdropped then-- smiled.

" Thanks, Tomoyo. But, It's okay." she assured. 

Tomoyo just heave a sighed. This girl is really stubborn, if you'd asked her. " Fine." she said as she suddenly remember something, the reason why she went there. " Oh, Sakura dear, if you've got nothing to do, would mind coming with Eriol and I?" 

" Where?"

" um... Tokyo Tower? I've really missed that placed. I think it's been um... many years since I went there." was her explanation.

Sakura thought for a moment. " But, are you sure my cousin wouldn't kill me if I've disturbed you two?" she said, smirking.

" You're definitely wrong, girl. You're not going to disturbed us when that Ken guy is coming, right?" 

Shock can be seen at Sakura's face. " Ken? Oh... that would be great! Okay, I'll come!" she said. Since that fateful day or rather the confession thing, both Ken and Sakura had just agreed to become friends or rather best of friends. 

" Good! Now, you take a bath and I'm just going to find a kawaii dress for you!" she exclaimed, stars in her eyes can be seen.

Sakura sweatdropped. Tomoyo will always be Tomoyo. " Aren't you going to take a bath too?" she asked, so that she can get out of Tomoyo's so-called _bad _side.

" hohohoho... No need to worry Sakura dear, I'm already done with that thing, Look!" Tomoyo bellowed as she let Sakura take a look at what she's already wearing. 

Another sweat dropped. " Oh, I didn't noticed that thing. Fine, I'm going to take a bath." she said, defeated, as she went on her bathroom.

After the refreshing bath that Sakura had, Tomoyo suddenly pulled or almost dragged her towards her wardrobe, where the bunch of 'feminine' (which Sakura is referring to) clothes/dresses that they had buy yesterday can be seen.

" Hell no, what did you do with my clothes!?" she demanded as her loose shirts and baggy clothes are out of her sight.

Tomoyo smiled 'evilly'. " Why, I've returned them in your brother's room. And oh, swearing is bad I should have told you to stay not that close with my dear boyfriend ne? " 

" What!? THOSE are my clothes, Tomoyo!" Sakura whined. 

Tomoyo placed her hands to her forehead and sighed. " Stop whining, will ya? Just try this clothes!" she ordered as she throw Sakura a pair of clothes.

" You called this clothes?" was Sakura's question as she stared at the pink tube top and the short skirt that she's holding. " I swear Tomoyo, I'll look fat when I wear this on." 

Tomoyo glared as Sakura gulped. " You're not going to look fat when you wear it! Damnit! Why won't you just stop complaining and wear those damn clothes!?" she yelled. " And stop swearing will you?" she continued as Sakura sighed.

" You had just swear." she muttered.

" What is it?"

" Nothing. I said I'm going to try this on." she said as she wear the dress Tomoyo had given her. 

It's really fit compared to those shirt she was wearing but Sakura was surprised when she found out that she's still breathe normally in that pink tube top. And as for the short skirt, it was really not that short, it just actually reached below her knees that clearly showing of her flawless legs [A/N: Hentai thoughts are not allowed!] though she still wished to wear those loose pants.

" Wow! You looked great on that clothes! Oh... you've got a great figured too. I swear, every guys who would see you would definitely ask you out! " Tomoyo squealed as soon as she saw Sakura. 

Sakura shook her head. " Heck, you're exaggerating! And Tomoyo, you've just swear." she said as she looked herself at her full-length mirror. This dress is really good on her, she doesn't look fat either. 

" See? Told ya that you're going to like it?" 

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. " um... Tomoyo? Can I wear my cap?" she asked, with her pleading eyes.

" You mean the baseball cap of yours?.... Heck no! You're just going to ruined you're outfit, girl! And look, you're hair is a mess! C'mon, I'm going to fix it!" Tomoyo said as she, once again, dragged Sakura.

Sakura gulped once again. She honestly don't know what Tomoyo would do to her. " Um, Tomoyo? What are you going to do?" she asked, a little nervous.

" hoho... No need to worry Sakura, I'm just going to fix your hair and such stuff." was her replied as she started to get the hairbrush and started to brush Sakura's well, not-that-soft-hair-yet. " God, are you even brushing this hair of yours?" she asked as she was obviously, having a hard time. 

" Tomoyo, you really don't have to make me look perfect and such stuff! We're just going to Tokyo Tower, right?" 

Tomoyo stared at her. " Oh, I thought.. never mind! I think I'm just going to make you look like a Goddess when it's Prom night, ne?" she said as she make her 'evil' laughed again, that made Sakura sweatdropped.

" Sure..." was all she could say.

Before Tomoyo could replied at what Sakura is saying, her boyfriend suddenly emerged at Sakura's room. " Girls, I think--" he was cut-off when he saw the dress his cousin is wearing. 

" Hey, where's my REAL cousin? What have you done with her? " Eriol joked.

Sakura looked at her as if he was insane but then, realized what does her cousin is implying. " Your cousin? Probably got kidnapped and was currently staying in Mars." was her, sarcastic reply.

" Haha... Cous, you looked great at that dress! It really fits you, and I'm sure Syaoran would drool just at the sight of you." he said. 

" Oh c'mon cous! Stop kidding me." she said, as she get near him. 

Eriol shook his head. " Nah, I'm not kidding." 

" Yeah, fine! C'mon guys, let's get going!" Sakura said as she decided to get out of her room and leave those two annoying love birds. _Birds of the same feathers, flocks together are true, indeed! _Sakura thought, sighing.

" Wait, Sakura! You're not yet wearing your sandals!" Tomoyo reminded her as she was holding the high-heeled sandals.

Sakura sighed, once again. _Am I bad? Why are they torturing me like this?_

~*~

" Ugh! Tomoyo! I should have wear my rubber shoes than wearing this sandals, it's killing my feet!" Sakura whined as she, Tomoyo, Eriol and Ken are walking towards their destination, specifically Tokyo tower. [A/N: Of course, they took the train before reaching Tokyo.]

Tomoyo sighed for the umpteenth time. " Rubber shoes is just going to ruined your outfit! My God! Have you ever realized that thing!?" she said, almost losing her temper.

" Um... Sakura, it's fine, you look nice after all." Ken compliment as she slightly blushed just looking at her. 

" See!? Even Mikagami likes your outfit?" Tomoyo said as she added mentally, _and I'm sure Syaoran would love them too! _

Sakura heave a sighed. " Yare, yare." she replied as they continued on walking until Sakura noticed that some guys are looking or rather staring at her.

" Ehem.. Tomoyo? What's their problem? Are they looking for a fight?" Sakura asked as she gestured at some guys who's still gazing at her. Tomoyo and Eriol laughed as Ken just smiled at her, always the clueless one.

Tomoyo shook her head. " Sakura dear, don't you get it? They're looking at you because you're so pretty!" she said as both Eriol and Ken nodded, in agreement.

" Huh? They should better wear eye glasses, right?" she said. The others sweatdropped. 

" C'mon cous! You're really are pretty, period!" Eriol said, getting irritated by his cousin who's being dense. _How many times do we have to say that's she's pretty for her to understand! _he thought.

" Yeah, whatever! C'mon, let's go up there!" Sakura exclaimed like a 5-years-old girl, at the same time pointed at the top of the tower.

" Sakura? Have you gone in this tower before?" Ken asked, getting curious because of Sakura's being excited as if it's her first time being there when she's living in Japan since forever. 

Sakura smiled. " Yup! Last year I did!" she said, that made Tomoyo sweatdropped as she asked, " Then, why so excited?" 

" Okay, enough chit-chat, C'mon, Let's go already!" Eriol said, obviously getting excited as well or is he just getting out of place?

As they entered the elevator, still, some guys stared at Sakura which, she just decided to ignored. 

" Hey Eriol, Tomoyo!" the guy across from them, yelled. Eriol looked at where the voice belong and was surprised to see Tai with the others.

" Hey, man!" he greeted back. Soon, introduction was made because of Ken's presence. Afterwards,

Makoto suddenly fixed his gazed at Sakura, which he didn't know yet because of her different look. " Hey, Eriol. Mind introducing me to that pretty girl beside you?" he asked, smiling.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other, then laughed. Makoto and the others looked at them, curiously, even Ken can't help but smile a little. 

" Hey, what's so funny?" Sakura decided to asked as she finally started to spoke up. 

Eriol still, laughing, " um... guys? I would like you guys to meet my one and only cousin, Kinomoto Sakura." he exclaimed that made the others looked, amazed. Wait, is that the Sakura they've know? Was the thought that suddenly filled their minds. 

" You mean, that's Sakura?" Yoshke queried as he stared, intently at Sakura, good thing Syaoran wasn't there or else... 

Sakura, on the other hand was getting oblivious at what's happening. Until, she have heard what Yoshke had just said. " Of course, I am Sakura! Who do you think I am?" she asked or rather demanded.

" um... some pretty Hollywood actress who suddenly feel like visiting Japan?" Riyu said that made the others laughed or beamed.

" Yup!" they all replied as there laugh endured.

Sakura just sighed, " Yeah, whatever." was her replied as they finally reached the top floor. " Hey, we're here! C'mon!" she said using her 5-years-old voice again. They sighed, Sakura would always be the cheerful one and that's the thing they definitely love about her.

_________________________

END OF CHAPTER 13!

A/N: That's it guys! How was it? Corny isn't it? hehe... So sorry If I'm making this longer can't help it and sorry for the lack of S+S moments.. I promise! I'll put those things on the upcoming chapters, okay? And about the girly dress? hehe... I'm not that fashionable so sorry! ^.^; Well, gotta go guys, I would be working on the next chappie! Don't forget to leave some reviews though!

And oh, Mind reading my new fic? (Txt 2 Luv) Don't worry because I'm planning to finished this fic, okay! I'm blabbing already, sowi... REVIEW! ^.~ 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey, I'm here again! Anyway, just wanna thank those who have liked and reviewed my fic, here it goes:

**SaFiRe Star: **Yeah, I'm also glad about this! ^.~ Okay, here's the next chappie so you wouldn't need to wait anymore! Hope you enjoy! Thanks!

**Sakura-miaka: **Hey girl!? Thanks for that wonderful suggestion! ^.~  

**sylversuicine-88: **Thanks! Am uploading! ^.~

**CCS-ZERO: **Well, your fic is great, that's why! You really like this? Geez, Thanks! ^.~

**Montserrat T: **Hey!? You still in hurry? Hehe… Thanks!

**kawaiicherrywolf: **Thanks, my fic loves you too! And you're question will be answer in this chappie, thanks again! ^.~

**Moon Sorceress: **Yeah, Sakura is always like that, ne? Is it really wicked? Hehe… of course, I would write more for you guys! *blushed* Thanks for that 'good author' thingy. 

**Illusioner 1412: **Change your pen name again? Like it! hehe… it was from Detective Conan, one of my favorites! Anyway, you actually like that glaring thing? *glares* *glares* *glares* there!? More glares… hehe… joking! Thanks for your review, you're the best! Love yah! ^.~

That's it! Thanks to you guys! You guys are the bestest! Hehe… Okay, let's get going! Here's chapter 14!  

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own CCS! If I own them I wouldn't write this fic! I only own the characters that's not appearing on the anime... Ok? 

_________________________

**Do you...?**

Chapter 14

Anya, have really enjoyed Syaoran's company, who wouldn't? " So? Who's the 'lucky' girl who's going to be your partner this coming Prom night?" she asked as Syaoran had mentioned earlier to her about their upcoming Prom night.

Both of his cheeks suddenly turned crimson. " um... she--"

" Sakura." 

Syaoran was taken aback and wondered how did his friend know that Sakura's going to be her partner. " How'd you know?"

Anya laughed. " God, Xiao Lang Li! You know the word 'obvious'? And hello!? You've just blushed! As far as I know, you only do that thing when there's only one special girl involved." she exclaimed that made Syaoran blushed harder.

" You already know me in just a short time, Anya." he said, as they both laughed. While Anya thought, _how I wish that special girl was me instead. _

Silence filled the air as both of them, enjoyed staring at the sun setting down. It was indeed a beautiful sight that you shouldn't dare to miss. [A/N: Forgot to tell you that it's already sunset.] 

" Know what? I hate staying at America." Anya confessed, breaking the silence between the two of them. Syaoran looked at his black-hair friend.

" Why?"

Anya smiled at him. " It's because, the one I truly love is not with me." 

" Huh? Then where is he?" he asked as his dense self has gotten into him, once again. And that was a good thing, indeed! 

Anya smiled, once again. " No, Syaoran... I guess it's fine if I didn't tell you who's that 'unlucky' guy, ne?" she said as she looked at the sun setting down.

" C'mon, Anya. I tell you mine, be fair!" Syaoran demanded using his 5-years-old voice. [A/N: ^.^;;;] 

The girl smiled-- laughed at the guy beside him. " You are soo... cute using that voice! But still, no!" she exclaimed as Syaoran just frown at her and keep on saying, " You're so unfair!" as if he's just a seven years old boy demanding her to buy him some sweets.

" You really want to know?" Anya asked as Syaoran say, " Of course!" 

She smiled, as she suddenly let her gazed fall to her wristwatch, " My god! I need to go Syaoran, I guess this would be the last time were going to see each other again... Good Bye." as she hugged him while Syaoran hug her back. He didn't even notice the tears that wanted to fall in Anya's eyes. _No tears, don't fall, not good to be seen by the one you love crying. _She thought as she finally ended their hug although she wanted it to be forever.

" You always take care of your self, Bye." Syaoran said, with his smiles. The girl smiled back as she decided to leave him, but before that, " You really want to know who is he?" she said, referring to the guy she loves to Syaoran. The amber-eyed guy nodded.

Anya get something from her handbag as Syaoran looked at her strangely, " Here." she said as she handed him a key chain then smiled at him for the last time. " Bye." she murmured as she run-off. 

Syaoran can't help but wonder why his friend acted like that. He then decided to continued looking at the sun set as he stared at the words engraved on the key chain Anya had given him, there's just two words that can be seen which is...

Little Wolf.

~*~

" C'mon Ken, let's get going!" Sakura said as she hurriedly went on the top floor of Tokyo tower. 

The others just sighed, is this Sakura or a 5 years old girl who suddenly like to borrow Sakura's body just for today? " Yeah, we're just going to rest here." Tomoyo said as she sits on one of the chairs there while Eriol offered to buy something for them.

" Okay, I'm just going over there to watch the sun set." Sakura said as she went on her way specifically, towards the railings where other people or even couples were enjoying the beautiful sight in front of them. 

Sakura smiled as she gazed unwaveringly up the sky, different colors of yellow, to red and yellows, danced across the sky as if its been putting a show just for the people there. " Kawaii…" she murmured.

The guy who's just beside her can't help but to suddenly look at the girl beside him, she's really enjoying… but wait! Haven't he already knew this girl? She looks somehow familiar, the thought that struck the guy's mind. 

On the other hand, Sakura was still gazing at the sky when suddenly, she feel like looking beside her, and was astonished of what or rather who she saw,

" Sakura/Syaoran?" they both asked. 

_Huh!? Is she Sakura? But… how-why? _He thought as he caught the sight of what his best friend was wearing. Yeah, it's his first time to see her wear 'feminine' clothes like that. As far as he knows HIS best friend would prefer to wear loose clothes not—that? _But still, she's really pretty! _

" Hey, Syaoran! What are you doing here?" was Sakura's shocked questioned. She really didn't expect to see her best friend here, well, she should really sometimes believe at what some say, 'expect the unexpected'.

Syaoran shook his head as he smile. SHE is really the Sakura he has known! " um… I just accompanied Anya, that's all." He explained.

_Anya? THAT Anya girl!? What the!? Hey, cool down Sakura…_ was Sakura's thoughts. " Is that so? Where is she then?" 

" She already leaved. Anyway, it's my turn to asked you something, when did you suddenly like wearing that clothes?"  He queried; as Sakura blushed in return, _Hoe! Syaoran notice it! Of course he will! Baka! _She scolded herself, mentally.

" um… this was all Tomoyo's stupid idea. I swear, I hate wearing this!" she bellowed as some people beside them looked at her curiously that made her flushed even more. 

Nod from him, " I know, but still it looks good on you." he said as he hastily turned to look at the skies as if it's the most interesting thing to look at when the girl of his dreams is just beside him, but the truth is, he's just hiding his tomato-red face. _God, Sakura you look so perfect in that dress…  _       

" You think so?" Nod. " Nah, it looks ugly to me, ne?" Shook his head. " Oh c'mon! Stop kidding around, Syaoran." 

Syaoran sighed, an exasperated sighed. " Sakura? Exactly, what part of 'the dress looks good on you' didn't you understand?" 

" Fine! If you say so…" Sakura said, as Syaoran can't help to stared at his best friend, _Kami-sama, how I wish she was mine… _he thought as something crossed his mind. _Maybe this is the right time. _

" um… Sakura?"

" hmmm?"

" I like to tell…you.. some…thing…" the poor blushing guy stammered.

" Okay, shoot!"

" ah… um… er… I…."

" AHA! There you are cousin!!!" Eriol exclaimed as he finally found her and a what? Fuming Syaoran… _Did I do something bad?_

Sakura sighed. " Haven't I told you that I'm going over here, anyway, I'm just going over Tomoyo." She said as she went towards her amethyst-eyed friend.

" Hey man! I didn't know you were here! What a coincidence." Eriol exclaimed to a still fuming guy, Syaoran glared as she sweatdropped.

" Hell! Why in the world did you choose this time! @#$^&#@!!!" he cursed. _Am I that bad??? _He thought.

So? He DID really have interrupted something… a special something. " Did I disturb your confession of love?" he whispered so that only the two of them would hear.

" Yeah, congratulations Mr. Hiiragizawa Eriol, you've won another award." Was Syaoran's sarcastic replied.

Eriol slapped his forehead, " Heck! Why didn't you tell me!?" 

" What's the use of telling you when you're just going disturb us? You already did this… what? Two times!?" 

" Oh... so you're finally going to tell her what you feel? Too bad, my boyfriend gets on the way, ne?" another voice said, as both of the guys sweatdropped. 

" hohoho… Good that you haven't tell her yet." Tomoyo whispered as she make her 'evil' laugh again.

Eriol sweatdropped. [A/N: He sure sweatdropped a lot! ^.^;;;] " What's so good about that, honey?" he questioned because of there's really nothing good about a Syaoran sending death glares at you, right?

" Because of I haven't bring my video cam, and I wouldn't dare to miss, to record that so memorable moment! Hoho…" 

Syaoran sighed, once again as the lovebirds behind him laughed. He kept on repeating… _Kami-sama, had hated me lately, ne?_

_________________________

End of Chapter 14!

A/N: Heck! So sorry for this so… lame chappie! I'm getting really busy; classes are going to start soon! That's why… Grr… And another sorry for having Eriol so OOC… we need to have changes sometimes, ne? Okay! 

Suggestions are so appreciated especially reviews! I love those things! So, mind making me happy by clicking that special button down there and write anything you want to… and oh! Flames…? Use nice words, pretty please…. ^.~


	15. 

hello guys! I really am sorry for not updating this fic... honestly speaking, I totally forgot bout this! (-.-)? i mean... school is pressuring me! I'm a senior.. so.. I really need to be serious with school stuffs and sad to say, I can't continue this fic... AS OF NOW. Maybe you guys need to wait.. well, please understand my part... .V I have this BIG test in UP, submission of projects, assignmentz, school works.. and lotz of stuff! I swear, you guys don't wanna know what'z next!!! V Don't worry if I have THAT time.. I'll try to update my fics! V I'd really try.

Thanks for those who keep sending their reviews.. and NO! I'm not yet dead.. .V School stuffs are JUST trying to kill me! No, make that... they're really killing me! hehe... well, till here! I'm also wishing that I can finish up!!! I miz yah all!!

hana-lai V


End file.
